Hunger Games: Love Trials
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Peeta has just transferred to the prestigious Capitol High. When he arrives he meets a mysterious girl from his own District, Katniss Everdeen. However the closer her gets to her the less he realizes he knows about her, and the more the Popular Crowd, led by Cato, try to keep them apart. AU, I know Hunger Games school fics have been done before, but please give it a chance
1. A New Start

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 1 of my Hunger Games AU fic, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

PEETA POV

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked nothing like myself. My name is Peeta Mellark, I am sixteen; I am tall for my age with a muscular build due to my work. I have short blonde hair and blue eyes. I live in District 12, the poorest part of Panem. However, as my appearance indicated, I was born in the Merchant District. District 12 was divided into two areas, the Merchant District was one of them, while poorer than the rest of Panem, we were richer than our fellow District 12 inhabitants from the second area, the Seam, which were basically the slums of the area. Regardless of where a person lived however, if they had something which gave them a chance to be part of the elite then they were chosen for a special school within the Capitol. Capitol High was a prestigious preparatory school, while the entry fees were high; if someone lacked money but had great potential then they were signed in for a reduced fee. This was how I ended up being signed into the school. I felt strange, looking at myself in the mirror, wearing the male version of the official uniform of Capitol High. The uniform consisted of a pair of pale khaki pants, a blue dress shirt, navy blue tie, a blue blazer with the school crest on it, navy blue socks and black casual shoes.

I sighed, and turned away from the mirror. I quickly headed downstairs; I didn't want to be late on my first day. My parents were through at the bakery so it was just my brothers, Graham and Owen, who were waiting downstairs. I was the youngest of the three of us; therefore they both felt it was their right to tease me since I was the 'baby' brother. Graham was twenty and worked with our parents in the bakery. Like me he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was also taller than me and even more muscular. Owen was eighteen and again had blue eyes and blonde hair; he was just as muscular as me but was actually slightly shorter. They looked up and smirked.

"Hey, there he is," Graham remarked, "So, ready for your first day." I nodded, "Yeah I guess." Owen laughed, "You'll do fine man, don't forget, you're not the only one here that goes to that school."

I smiled at that, they were right, in fact there were five other people from District 12 that went to Capitol High although I only knew three of them personally. After breakfast I said goodbye to my brothers, I knew better than to go and see my parents before I went, I would risk getting flour on the uniform and I'd be interrupting them which would make my mother go nuts, so I left and headed to the train station immediately.

I arrived in time; there were very few people there. But three stood out, the other District 12 student's, the ones that I knew. The first wasn't a surprise; it was a young woman the same age as me of medium height, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender build. It was the mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee. The second was actually a seventeen year old boy from the Seam, he was tall with muscular build and like all residents of the Seam he had black hair, which he wore short, grey eyes and an olive skin tone. His name was Gale Hawthorne. His friendship with Madge had allowed her to convince her father to pay for Gale's admittance to Capitol High; he also paid for Gale's twelve year old brother Rory to enter the Middle School section of the Capitol School. Rory too had the usual Seam appearance although he was of average height and rather skinny in comparison to his older brother. They all wore their uniforms, Madge of course wearing the designated female version of it. The female version of the uniform consisted of a blue and white plaid skirt which reached down to roughly an inch above the knees, a blue blouse, navy blue tie, navy blue sweater vest, blue blazer with the school crest on it, navy blue socks which came up to an inch below the knees and simple black and white lace up shoes.

"Hey, Peeta." Gale greeted me with a smile.

I was friends with Madge and Gale although she didn't have to convince her father to pay for my entry, Madge had put in a good word for me at the school and they accepted me. Mayor Undersee decided to pay anyway, much to my family's gratitude.

"Hey guys," I greeted, Madge nodded, "So, ready for your first day at Capitol High?" She asked, I nodded and we quickly boarded the train.

We found a place to seat and, as the train pulled away I looked up and saw briefly two girls, one around my age, the other around Rory's age, they were dressed in the Capitol High uniform; however they disappeared into the next carriage before I could get a good look at them.

The train ride was mostly quiet on my part; I just listened to Gale and Madge as they spoke, Rory spoke every now and then. The train stopped at the next station, District 11. A few passengers got on and I saw two more people wearing the Capitol High uniform. Like other District 11 people they were dark skinned. The boy looked to be around Gale's age, he was a giant and bulky with muscle, his black hair was short; his eyes were also black. The girl was the complete opposite, being around Rory's age; she was short and slender, with short black dreadlocked hair and black eyes. To my surprise they approached us.

"Good morning," The boy replied, his voice was deep and reassuring. The others looked up smiling, "Hey Thresh, Rue."

I then realized that they knew each other. I then noticed that Thresh and Rue were looking at me curiously. Madge smiled and introduced me.

"Thresh, Rue, this is Peeta Mellark, he's from our District, he's just starting today."

We greeted each other and the train journey continued. We met up with another friend who was also going to Capitol High, from District 7, a girl called Johanna Mason. She was sixteen and tall with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, she was rather muscular due to her outdoors work in District 7 which had also caused her skin to become tan. She seemed a little wary and suspicious of me. She seemed to accept me as a new friend though; she seemed to be friendly and valued her friendship with people although she seemed to be a little blunt.

After stopping off at each District to pick up more students we finally left District 1's station and headed for the Capitol. I continued to listen to the others as they spoke and began to pick up a few things about Capitol High. One thing that stood out was that some people there believed in a social hierarchy and that Gale, Madge and their friends were considered to be in the middle of this hierarchy. They were neither popular or 'the losers'. The Populars were those who came from Districts 1, 2 and 4. If someone not from those Districts had great potential however they were accepted into the Populars due to their joy at associating with the elite. We arrived at the Capitol train station and I followed the others off the train and we began walking to the school, I followed the others so I could figure out the route. It was then I noticed something else, hanging from several buildings were large banners, there were three people shown in these banners, one of whom I recognized. The one I recognized was a man in his seventies, he was of medium height, he had white hair with a white beard and moustache and grey eyes. He was the President of Panem, Coriolanus Snow. The other two on the banner's however I didn't recognized. The first was a woman in her fifties with shoulder length iron grey hair and grey eyes of medium height; the second was a tall woman in her thirties with shoulder length ebony black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, what's with all the banners? Who are those two women?" I asked, everyone except Johanna looked confused.

She smiled, "I guess District's 11 and 12 wouldn't have received the news yet. Should happen tonight. The Presidential race has begun, that's why President Snow is up there, hoping to get re-elected. The others are his opponents, Alma Coin from District 13 and Cassandra Paylor from District 8."

I finally understood, it was time for a new president to be elected, or for Snow to be re-elected. That woman, Alma Coin was from District 13. All I knew about that District was that it was currently undergoing an entire process of being rebuilt and refurbished. Therefore District 13's denizens were all living in the Capitol itself. Finally we arrived at Capitol High; it was time for my first day to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. The Mysterious Girl

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 2 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**ResignToSurrender: Yeah, I guess you're right, anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
ChelseaMarie101: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.  
limelight24: Thanks, yeah, I can sometimes give a bit too much description, well read on and enjoy.  
Red-HeadNinja1524: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl**

PEETA POV

Madge showed me to the Principal's office before she had to leave for class. I prepared myself and knocked on the door; I was called in and came face to face with the Principal. She was obviously a Capitol citizen due to her garish dress sense. She was a rather tall woman but that may have been due to her hi-heels. She was rather pale and slender and had green eyes and curly blonde hair which looked to perfect to be real; I vaguely wondered if it was a wig. She smiled, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

"Welcome Mr. Mellark," Her voice was high-pitched with a grating Capitol accent. "Welcome to Capitol High, I'm Principal Trinket."

Her nameplate announced her name clearly along with the initial of her first name, 'E'. She began making some speech about the prestige of the school and the high hopes for me to achieve here. God that accent was so annoying. Finally she handed me a map of the school and a timetable.

"I'm sure you'll be very happy here Mr. Mellark," She stated, still overly cheerful, "Your first class is English, it shouldn't be too hard to find, once you leave the office just go left and then take the second left down that corridor. You can't miss it."

I nodded, I knew I could use the map, it was easy enough to read, and I could find my way to other classes by having someone show me the way so I left the office.

Once out of the office I breathed a sigh of relief, hopefully I wouldn't have to talk to the Principal too often. I immediately headed off down the corridor, desperate to put as much space between myself and Principal Trinket as possible. As I walked however I was paying too much attention to the map, so I walked right into someone.

"Whoa, sorry." I quickly apologized, to my surprise the person didn't respond.

I looked up in time to see it was a girl about my age I had run into. She had already recovered and had turned away from me.

"Watch were you're going." She shot back as she stalked off; going the same direction I was going.

All I could make out of the girl was she had long black hair which she wore in a braid and, with what little skin was exposed by the uniform, she had an olive skin tone. So she was from the Seam, which told me instantly she would also have grey eyes, even though I couldn't see her face. She walked off and disappeared around the corner, the same one I had to turn on. It looked like she was in my next class. I sighed and walked to the class and knocked on the door. I walked in and approached the teacher's desk.

After greeting me the teacher turned to the rest of the class. I noticed that none of the people I already knew were there.

"Well everyone, this is Peeta Mellark." He announced to the class, there were murmured replies as the man peered around the class, I wondered if he short sighted.

Finally he seemed to make up his mind about something.

"Very well, Mr. Mellark, please take a seat next to Miss Everdeen."

He gestured to the only empty seat in the class. I recognized the girl he mentioned, the one I had run into in the corridor, she noticeably stiffened as her name was announced. I walked over and sat down next to her. I knew she was from District 12 like me, so I knew we had one thing in common. I smiled at her, trying to friendly, she didn't even look at me and hid her face behind her hair.

"Hello, I'm Peeta Mellark," I said as friendly as possible, She merely jerked her head and replied quietly, "Katniss Everdeen."

I didn't stop smiling but inside I was confused, why wasn't she looking at me, or anyone for that matter? The teacher however called for attention and I was forced to look back at the front. Throughout the whole lesson I kept glanced out the corner of my eye at Katniss Everdeen. She kept her head down the whole time and I still couldn't see her face. Finally, after the lesson was over we got ready to head to the next class. I checked my timetable. Katniss shifted uncomfortably.

"What...do you have next?" She asked as she continued to put her books back into her bag, her focus was on the bag.

"History." I replied; she nodded slowly, "I've got History next too, let's go, I'll show the way."

I walked with her, she was always making sure she was ahead of me, undoubtedly to hide her face from me, I sighed, this was getting too confusing.

"What's wrong?" She asked, I realized she had heard me sigh. I shook my head, "I don't get it, what's wrong, why won't you look at me when I talk to you?"

She shrugged, "I just don't, it's not that big a deal." I nodded slowly, "Yeah, it's not that big a deal, but it's considered polite, that's all."

Suddenly she stiffened and then turned and looked directly at me, glaring.

"Happy now." She snapped.

I froze when I saw her face; her right eye was badly bruised and swollen. There were two mostly healed cuts just above the right eyebrow. There were also three jagged scars going diagonally down across her face from the right. The mostly healed cuts had been stitched up; the scars seemed to be mostly healed but were clearly permanent.

"I...Wha..." I stammered but Katniss shook her head and turned away, "Let's go, we're nearly at the History class."

I followed her, not sure what to say or if I should say anything. We entered the class and Katniss immediately walked to her seat. I walked up to the teacher; I was introduced to the class and directed to a seat next to Gale and Madge. They smiled at me, Gale looked over towards Katniss.

"So, you've met Katniss Everdeen I see." He remarked, I nodded, "Yeah, did you guys...Do you know her?"

Madge sighed, "Yes but...It's kind of hard to explain..." I sighed, "How did she get those injuries?"

Gale winced, "That's the hard part, this is actually her first day back since she got those injuries...That was nearly a month ago."

The teacher called for attention and we had to face the front.

"We'll tell you all about it at lunch." Madge whispered.

I nodded, I was more curious than ever about this Katniss Everdeen, but I was going to have to wait, I'd get my answers soon enough.

* * *

End of chapter, Katniss now appears, but what has happened to her, how did she end up with such horrific injuries, the answers will be revealed at lunch time. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. The Populars

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 3 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Guest: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here is the next chapter.  
glitchmob9: Thanks, glad you enjoying it.  
Guest: Yeah, tell me about it.  
peetame: Well, the answers will be revealed in this chapter, along with the main antagonists of the story.  
ResignToSurrender: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it. Well, your curiosity will be sated, the answers are in this chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Populars**

PEETA POV

The rest of the day had gone quietly; I didn't see Katniss in any of my other classes before lunch. When I finally arrived and joined the others at the table Madge and Gale looked around uncomfortably. I also looked around and spotted Katniss sitting at a table in the far corner of the room, she was alone apart from a girl about Rue's age with blonde hair and blue eyes, traits of District 12's merchant district. When I turned back to the others I noticed that their expressions had changed, most notable was Johanna's glare.

"Honestly, I don't see why you want to know about her," She stated to me, "She's the rudest girl I've ever met, she won't even say so much as hello to anyone unless you practically force her."

I knew then we were talking about Katniss.

"I just wanna know what happened, how did she end up with those scars?" I replied quickly, Madge sighed, "Okay, I guess…I guess we better explain, but before we do, we'll have to tell you about some of the other people at this school."

I was confused by this but nodded, Madge then pointed towards the largest table next to the window.

I looked out and saw eight people sitting at it. At the head of the table sat a tall boy, he had light tan skin, short blonde hair and brown eyes; he also had muscles to rival Thresh. He had his arm around a girl of such startling beauty she could only be from District 1. She was of medium height with a well developed slender body and pale skin, her long blonde hair seemed to shine and her blue eyes sparkled with life, she was also, I couldn't help but notice, wearing her skirt shorter than any other girl, even shorter than the regulation length. There was another boy, sitting on the other side of the first, he too was pale and had the unnatural District 1 beauty, he too was of medium height and had a toned build, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. Sitting next to the District 1 girl was another girl with light tan skin and a well developed body, although her body had obvious muscle tone, she was of medium height with long black hair and black eyes. Another boy and girl were sitting on the same side as the District 1 boy. The boy was of average height with curly brown hair and brown eyes, he had a toned build and tan skin, the girl was also tan with a slender build, long ebony brown hair and brown eyes. Finally the last two, sitting on the same side as the black haired girl were another boy and girl. The boy was rather tall with short copper coloured hair and green eyes, he was rather muscular and has tan skin, the girl next to him was tan too although her build was slender and she had long dark brown hair and green eyes.

I watched as they seemed to be chatting and laughing amongst themselves, just then a young boy walked past; judging from the book he was reading, he was from District 3, he could only have got it out of their library. As he passed the boy who seemed to be the leader of the group yelled something at him but I couldn't hear over the typical cafeteria talk. The boy seemed to shrink away and ran. I glared at that and turned to the others.

"Who are they?" I asked, Madge then explained, "The Populars, the 'cool kids'."

I remembered the others talking about the social hierarchy at school, so these were the people who were 'on top of the social chain'.

"They practically run the school behind the teacher's backs." Rue explained, Madge nodded and then continued, "We better tell you who each of them are."

I nodded and Madge first directed my attention to the blonde boy who seemed to be the leader, "That's Cato Robur, he's from District 2, he's the school's star athlete, head of the football and basketball teams."

Madge then grimaced and Johanna spoke up, her voice full of disgust.

"The blonde girl fawning all over him with her skirt up around her waist is Glimmer LeFay. As you've possibly guessed, she's from District 1."

Madge nodded and then continued, obviously trying to stay as objective as possible.

"She's the head cheerleader in the school; she's obsessed with her boyfriend, Cato, never missed one of his games."

I nodded as Madge moved on to talk about the District 1 boy. "That's Marvel Lapis, as you can tell by looking around the room; he has a lot of female admirers. His father is the richest man in District 1, so he's practically rolling in money." Madge then pointed out the black haired girl, "She's one to watch out for, Clove Libertus, District 2. Bit a short temper, she's captain of the school fencing team, she's stronger than most girls her age and if there is one thing she will attack you for, it's damaging her pride."

Finally she pointed out the last four.

"There all from District 4, the two next to Marvel are Sal Aecor and Lympha Fulmen." I nodded to indicate I understood and Madge then pointed out the other two, the ones next to Clove, "Those two are Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. All four of them are part of the swimming teams, Finnick is captain of the boy's team, Annie is captain of the girl's team."

I took time to absorb all this information as well as an interesting fact I heard Gale mutter. It seemed that after the incident, whatever that was, Finnick and Annie's friendship with the rest of the Populars was strained. Finally I looked back over at Katniss and the girl sitting with her.

"Okay, what do they have to do with Katniss and who is that girl with her?" I asked, Gale was the one who answered, "That girl is Primrose Everdeen, Katniss' sister."

"Sister?" I questioned, they looked nothing alike, Gale quickly clarified, "Their father is from the Seam, their mother was from the merchant district, she left it to marry him, Prim looks more like her mother, Katniss inherited her father's Seam genes."

Now it made sense, all that remained now was to figure out how Katniss got those injuries, especially the permanent scars.

After looking at the others Madge realized she was still the spokeswoman.

"Okay, almost a month ago, Katniss' life was very different. She was a member of the Popular crowd." I looked surprised at that, "Even if you're not from Districts 1, 2 and 4, they'll let you in, so long as you have the potential to be great. Katniss certainly did, she use to be Cato's girlfriend, she was happy, had beauty to rival Glimmer."

I nodded, still impatient to find out what happened.

"That was the problem. Glimmer was jealous, jealous of everything Katniss had. She told her best friend Clove about all of it and together, they decided to get 'revenge'." I looked over at Clove and shuddered, I could see right away that she was dangerous, even aggressive.

"They cornered Katniss after school one day and then…They began attacking her, the bruises will have healed by now, Glimmer got a few blows in but Clove gave most o the beating. It was also Clove who gave her the black eye and those cuts."

"What about those scars?" I asked nervously, unable to believe what I was hearing. Just because of one girl's jealous, an innocent girl had to take such a savage beating. "Again, it was Clove who gave those scars. She lashed at Katniss face…She had her keys in her hand, between her fingers." Madge paused as I realized the full horror of the situation. "Katniss was forced to spend several weeks in hospital, but they didn't heal her fully, her parents couldn't afford the constant care, so she was sent home, with those scars, some stitches for the cuts and a black eye."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I knew things like this weren't completely unexpected with attitudes like those found in District 1, but it was the injustice of it which enraged me.

"Following the incident, Cato dumped her, because she was 'deformed' started dating Glimmer and Katniss was kicked out of the popular crowd and became a Ghost. Her sister is now a prime target for the Populars and Katniss has never fully recovered, she's suspicious of everyone and won't talk to anyone."

Gale sighed, "We tried to talk to her a few times but…She just seems, unable to communicate anymore." Madge nodded sadly, "We've tried so many times, now, we just can't see a point in trying again."

The bell for the end of lunch sounded and I prepared to follow Johanna to my next class. One thing I knew for sure, the other may have given up on Katniss, but I wasn't going to, I was going to break that shell and show her there were still things worth having. That there was still life for her outside that stupid conceited group that governed the school.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be in Katniss POV, so look forward to that. Read and review please.


	4. The New Boy

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 4 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy. For those who are curious, Sal and Lympha are the names I've given to the District 4 tributes from the 74th Hunger Games.

**Reviews**

**peetame: Yeah, Peeta's not gonna give up on Katniss, not without a fight :)  
SweetLoveOfMine: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, read on to find out.  
jessiekatnisseverdeen: Yeah, it's pretty bad, the black eye and cuts can of course be healed, but as I've said, the scars are permanent.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The New Boy**

KATNISS POV

I sighed as the bell rang to end lunch; Prim got up and headed off to class. Finally I stood up and began heading my chemistry class. One of my least favourite classes, in fact, I disliked every class now, thanks to Clove and Glimmer. I stepped into the bathroom and quickly washed my hands. I did my best not to look in the mirror but in the end I couldn't avoid it.

'_Who would've thought, that anyone could hate the sight of their own face so much.'_ I thought bitterly as the scarred damaged face looked back at me.

I turned and left, however the moment I left I ran into my worst enemies, Clove and Glimmer. I tried to walk past; I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Clove had other ideas however and shoved me against the wall.

"Going somewhere bitch?" She snapped haughtily. I glared at her, "To class, where else?"

Glimmer smirked and laughed, "I'm surprised you have the guts to show your face here." Clove nodded, "Face it, you're so damn ugly, you're not wanted here."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past them, ignoring them yelling after me and instead I hurried to class.

So much for my first day back after the incident, it had gone just as bad as I expected. Not only was I cast out and mistreated, I had no friends as no one else dared talk to me, since the Populars would attack anyone who spoke to me. Prim had been left alone by them due to my connections but now she was an easy target. I finally got to class and took my seat, keeping my head down. Clove and Glimmer unfortunately had this class too so they came in, smirking. I knew they were planning some other insult or humiliation for me. I simply shook my head and ignored them, letting my thoughts wander elsewhere.

'_That new guy, what was his name Peeta Mellark?'_ I thought to myself, _'He actually tried to talk to me...then again, he's new, he doesn't know how things work here. He's friends with Gale and Madge...They must've told him about what happened. Guess he's gonna leave me alone now.'_

Pushing the thought out of my head I focused on class. Why was I so concerned about the new guy not talking to me? It didn't make any sense; I remembered how he seemed to be concerned that I wasn't looking at him. I at first thought he was planning to make fun of me after he saw my scars but I was wrong. Not that it mattered anyway, but why couldn't I get him off my mind.

I left the classroom before Clove or Glimmer could cause any trouble for me and headed to Biology. When I arrived at Biology Cato was standing outside. I immediately averted my eyes, not looking at him. I couldn't forgive him for abandoning me like he did. I was shocked to discover just how shallow he was. Dumping me after my face was permanently scarred and going with Glimmer instead.

'_I guess it's better they're together,'_ I thought, _'Conceited bitch girl and arrogant shallow asshole should go well together.'_

Clove and Glimmer arrived and began whispering to Cato, undoubtedly planning something. I then became aware of someone standing next me. I turned and to my surprise saw it was Peeta.

"Katniss..." He began but I stepped back, what was going on? "I need to talk to you."

I swallowed nervously, what was he doing? Didn't he realize that Cato, Clove and Glimmer were here and could see what he was doing, he was just asking for trouble from them?

"Wh-what is it?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice empty of emotion, He shifted awkwardly for a moment and then spoke. "It's just...I heard from the others, about what happened."

I glared at him, vaguely noting that, for some reason I wasn't bothering to hide my scars from him. I usually hid my face, even from those who already knew about the scars, but with Peeta, I wasn't hiding.

"Talking about me behind my back huh?" I snapped, he immediately looked uncomfortable, "Sorry, I...We didn't mean..." I shook my head, I couldn't really care less, everybody was doing it anyway, "Whatever."

I turned away but felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned back.

"What?" I snarled angrily. He stepped back, taking his hand off my shoulder, "I just wanna talk." I rolled my eyes, "Well I don't."

I turned away again, just as the other students and the teacher arrived.

Unfortunately I couldn't get away from Peeta; the teacher had him sit next to me in the class, just great. To my surprise he didn't seem angry, or even put out by my outburst.

"Katniss, I..." I groaned and turned to him, "Look, what is it? Why do you keep trying to talk to me?"

His response surprised, "I just wanna be friends, that's all."

I was stunned; he actually wanted to be friends with me, the outcast, the freak with the damaged face, the one who no longer had any place here.

"I...I can't," He looked surprised at this, I sighed, "I'm sorry, I just can't...It's for your own good."

He looked like he was about to say something but I quickly cut across him, "Look, just leave it, and stay away from me, before you end getting hurt."

"How can you say that?"

I sighed, "Very easily, everyone who gets close to me ends up getting hurt somehow." To my surprise he shook his head, "You think I'm giving up that easily you're wrong. You don't deserve to be treated like this, I wanna help, and I'm going to."

I knew I had to back out of this conversation quickly so I quickly looked away.

"In that case, you're gonna be very disappointed."

I made sure to ignore Peeta for the rest of the lesson. After Biology was over I was forced to show Peeta the way to the final lesson of the day, gym.

I sighed as I entered the changing room. Even though I had no intention of participating I was still expected to change into my gym clothes. For the girls the gym uniform consisted of a pair of black shorts, a blue T-shirt, white socks and black or white sneakers, in my case black. The boy's uniform consisted of red shorts, a white muscle shirts, white socks and black and white sneakers. It was this changing room that gave me one advantage over my tormentors. They both lived in constant fear that I would one day reveal their secrets. Secrets that I had learned in this very room. I smirked to myself as I slyly glanced over at Glimmer who was still getting changed, I could still see her scars. Better still, Clove was getting changed around the corner, out of view from most people. She did so for good reason.

'_Who would have believed it,'_ I thought to myself, _'A tough girl like Clove wears pink girly underwear or that she wears a push-up bra. I wonder how people would react if they knew Glimmer's breasts are in fact mostly due to implants.'_

We finished getting changed and headed through to the gym, at least it wasn't Friday, that was the worst, co-ed day. I glanced around at the others, Clove and Glimmer of course. The girls who Peeta had befriended were here too, Madge and Johanna. Annie and Lympha were also here. The class began but I opted to sit out, the coach didn't say anything and just ignored me until class was over and we had to go get changed now that school was finally over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Homecoming

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 5 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**peetame: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it and the characters, what did you think of Clove and Glimmer's secrets?  
Desastreuse: Thanks glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Homecoming**

KATNISS POV

Finally school was over, I got changed out of my gym clothes and back into my uniform. Glimmer however was getting changed into her Cheerleading uniform. One of the major football games was taking place after school so of course Glimmer was going to cheer on Cato. The Cheerleading uniform consisted of a pair of blue kickpants, a blue skirt with a silver trim, blue shell vest with silver trim at the hem and neckline, white socks and white sneakers. Clove, Annie and Lympha also waited, they would be watching the match too along with Sal and Finnick who weren't on the football team. As I left I saw Clove glared at me and mouth something that looked like 'not a word'. I smirked; I knew she was referring to my knowledge of her preference for girly underwear, completely opposite the expectations for a girl like her. Clove knew I knew her secret, Glimmer however didn't, I wasn't going to say anything however, I might as well save it as ammunition for when I need it. As I left I saw Madge and Johanna had met up with Gale, Thresh...And Peeta. Peeta turned towards me and smiled, I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. I shook my head and turned away, walking to the exit. I met Prim outside and we headed to the train station, Prim was silent; she could tell from my expression that I was confused and needed to think.

We made it to the train and sat in the first available seats. I vaguely noticed Peeta and his friends getting on the train further up the carriage, they sat down, luckily at some distance from us. Finally the train began its journey back.

"Katniss?" Prim asked, "Is everything okay...I mean, besides the...?"

I nod, "I know what you mean, I don't know...The new guy, the blonde guy over there, Peeta Mellark."

Prim looks over and nods, "Yeah, what about him?" I sighed and then explained about what he had said to me, Prim looked surprised, "Why did you say no, I don't see why you can't be friends with him; even friends with his friends."

I swallowed nervously and then replied, "I don't want him, or any of them to get hurt...If I befriend any of them, Cato and his crew will victimize them immediately."

Prim shook her head, "Katniss, you can't be alone all the time, you have to let other people in."

"But my scars..." Prim cut across me, "You just said he didn't seem disgusted, in fact, he was willing to be friends, despite your scars. Please, promise me, you'll at least try."

I opened my mouth then closed it again before finally making up mind. "I...I guess you're right, okay, I'll try, I'll try tomorrow."

Prim nodded and smiled, "That's all I ask."

The train slowly made its way back, stopping at each station, dropping off people at each District. I watched as Peeta's group gradually reduced in size, first Johanna, then Thresh and Rue and finally it was District 12, my stop, long with Prim, Peeta, Gale and Madge. I left the train with Prim, I was still trying to think things through so I took great pains to avoid Peeta and headed straight home with Prim. Waiting there were my parents. Our father, Liam Everdeen, had the usual Seam features, our mother Tracey was from the merchant district and so had the usual features of that area, which Prim had inherited. I had inherited our father's Seam features. Prim stayed to talk to our parents for a while but I hurried through to the room I shared with Prim. I quickly removed my uniform an then; with a sigh of relief I pulled on some casual jeans and a simple black T-shirt.

'_Much better.'_ I thought to myself, I hated that stuffy uniform.

I returned to the living room, Prim noticed I was already changed so she hurried off to get changed herself. Dad smiled at me, but I could see the concern in his eyes, concern about my injuries and my state of mind.

"So Katniss, how did everything...?" I shook my head, "It just went as I expected it too dad, nothing more." I wasn't ready to talk about Peeta yet.

Dad seemed to notice that I was hiding something but wisely decided not to say anything, I sat down at the table as Prim came back through, mom was busy making dinner, things were always awkward between us, especially since mom preferred Prim over me.

PEETA POV

I was lost in thought as I sat at the dinner table; I had been answering questions about my first day without much commitment, my mind was focused on one thing, Katniss Everdeen. I was sitting between Owen and my father, David, Graham was on Owen's other side and on my father's other side was my mother, Pamela. Both our parents also came from the merchant district and of course had the classic features of that area. We had just finished dinner when my father decided to talk

"You've been very quiet Peeta," My father stated, "Is everything okay? Nothing wrong at school is there?"

"There better not be after all we put into getting him accepted," Mom stated angrily.

I did my best not to roll my eyes; mom was like this all the time.

"Nothing's wrong with school," I clarified, "It's just...someone I met there, there from this District and I don't know much about them."

This caught their attention, dad smiled.

"Really, who is it?" He asked, I sighed and then told them what was on my mind, "Do you know anything about...Katniss Everdeen?"

My father actually looked surprised, however mom's face contorted with rage.

"The Everdeen's, what, you're getting mixed up with _them_ now!" She screeched angrily, standing up. I was surprised at this, I had never seen mom this angry before. "As if it's not bad enough you associate with that Hawthorne boy, but now them. I've warned you about getting involved with Seam trash, and they are as bad as they come!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I shook my head, mom was being completely unfair, once again she voiced her disapproval of the Seam and my friendship with Gale.

"Mom, c'mon, that's just not fair."

That turned out to be a big mistake.

SMACK

I found myself on the floor, having fallen from my seat. My right cheek was stinging. Mom came around the table and grabbed my arm in a vice grip, hauling me to my beat.

"How dare you, I've told you time and time again, don't dare talk back to me!" She screeched.

As usual when she was in a mood like this I was always on the receiving end of her wrath. I don't know how long the beating lasted but it felt like forever, when she was done she simply threw me out of the kitchen. I groaned and got up off the floor. I knew I was going to be covered in bruises tomorrow. As always whenever mom lost her temper it was either me or Owen who suffered, although I was the main target. Graham no longer got any beatings since he was now much taller and stronger than her, but he was still unable to muster up the courage to tell her to stop, Dad too lacked the backbone to stand up to her. I winced and, ignoring the pain as best I could I walked up to my room. I fell heavily on my bed.

Some time later there was a knock at the door, I looked up and saw it was dad.

"Hey," I greeted hollowly, He smiled sadly and stepped in. "What's wrong with mom, I mean she gets angry, beats me and Owen, but not like this, never like this before."

Dad sighed, "You know your mom hates the Seam people, but...the Everdeen family is one she detests more than any one." I was shocked by this, "Why?"

"First, she believes Tracey Everdeen is a traitor to her class, a woman from the merchant side marrying a Seam man. She's also jealous of her because..." Dad actually looked embarrassed, "...Before your mother, and before Liam Everdeen came along...Tracey and I had some interest in each other."

That surprised me.

"So you see," Dad continued, "She doesn't want you anywhere near them, she feels like you're letting the family down by associating with Seam inhabitants, she's trying to stop it...before you end up getting...'closer' to Katniss Everdeen."

"I only just met her today, and she practically shut me out." I responded, dad laughed however, "But I know you Peeta, you're not gonna give up until you at least get her to notice you, to talk to you...Something your mother doesn't want."

I sighed, dad was right. Well, mom was just gonna have to live with the fact that I still wasn't going to give up on Katniss. Tomorrow I would try again to talk to her. Hopefully she would respond.

* * *

End of chapter, what do you think? Okay, at some point the Populars are going to have their popularity ruined, fan ideas are appreciated and welcomed. There can be more than one humiliation for each Popular (except Finnick and Annie) as I have already got ideas for Cato, Glimmer and Clove, but I want more, please read, review and drop me some ideas in the reviews, thanks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Decisions

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 6 of my Hunger Games AU, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**peetame: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, it wouldn't have worked if she revealed it right there and then, people would've brushed it off as her making jealous remarks to get revenge.  
Mkinlatin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
JennaRae44: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
glitchmob9: Yeah, thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
mpgngirl17: She is going to get revenge on the Popular's eventually, but the scars are meant to be there permanently to prove the strength of Peeta's love, he loves Katniss no matter how deformed she is.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
jessiekatnisseverdeen: Thanks, well read on to find out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

KATNISS POV

Another day, my second day back since the incident. I knew it wouldn't be any better than the first day. I pulled my uniform on and headed out to the kitchen. Prim and my parents were already awake and sitting around the table, Prim smiled up at me.

"Morning Katniss." I managed to smile back, "Morning."

I sat down and as we ate breakfast we made some small talk, I was still careful not to mention Peeta, I gave Prim a look that warned her not to say anything. Finally we had to leave and headed to the train station. Almost as soon as we boarded I spotted Peeta with Madge and Gale.

"Well Katniss, are you gonna go talk to him?" Prim asked, I shook my head, "Not yet, I'll wait until we're at school."

We sat down and Prim looked carefully at me.

"I think your black eyes gone down a bit." I smiled, "That's good." I said without much conviction.

It didn't matter if my black had gone down, I knew it would, once the cuts had healed up I would visit the District 12 hospital to have the stitches removed. But absolutely nothing could be done about the scars that marred my face permanently.

We finally arrived at the Capitol, and as we walked to school I saw that President Snow was making a speech on the large screen which dominated one wall of the Presidential Palace. More political speeches for the elections. I personally couldn't care less. Snow didn't care about the poorer Districts like 11 and 12; all he cared about was the rich and famous. Alma Coin was just as bad, if not worse, I got the feeling she was nothing short of a dictator, who would rule with an iron fist. Cassandra Paylor was the only candidate who seemed to care about all of Panem. As we passed the Presidential Palace on our way to the school we saw Snow. He was talking to two people, his aides. They were both dressed in dark suits; both were tall slender Caucasian men. One had black hair and blue eyes and a black beard, Seneca Crane. The second had short brown hair and brown eyes, his name was Plutarch Heavensbee. It was obvious that Seneca was loyal to Snow and accepted his policies. I wasn't so sure of Plutarch though, he seemed to be hiding something all the time. I shook my head, none of this concerned me, I wasn't old enough to vote anyway, but I was hoping for Paylor to win.

Finally we arrived at school and Prim headed off to her locker and I turned to mine. As I collected everything I would need and closer my locker I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey freak." I turned around, it was Sal and Lympha, I rolled my eyes as Lympha continued, "What are you doing back here?"

Before I could reply Sal cut across me.

"Clove and Glimmer made it clear; you're not welcome here anymore."

I shook my head, "That's none of your business, the only person who has the right to stop me coming here is Principal Trinket and she's not said anything."

They both glared at me, but I wasn't scared of them. They were the weakest members of the Populars, they were only allowed in the group because of their swimming prowess, but even that was second rate compared to Annie and Finnick. I turned and walked away, ignoring them and headed to my English class.

I stood waiting outside my English class, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Katniss." I turned, it was Peeta, unlike so many other, even Prim, he showed no signs of fear, or disgust at my scars, just sympathy. I gave a tight smile, remembering the promise I had made, "Moring Peeta."

He looked surprised by my greeting, after how I reacted to him yesterday it was no wonder.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I explained, "It's just...As you've probably heard all about what happened to me...I wasn't in the best mood yesterday, listen, I'm just warning you now."

He looked nervous as I continued.

"I'm...glad you wanna be friends with me, I never thought anyone but my family would care after this," I gestured to my face, "But I'm probably not gonna be a good friend...especially since Cato and his crew will come after you if you do become friends with me."

To my surprise Peeta smiled.

"I don't care about that, no one deserves to be alone; so, you do at least wanna become friends?"

I nodded and he smiled wider. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I saw that smile. Something about it was so...I don't know. Before I could ponder it further the teacher arrived and we headed into class.

As I sat down next to Peeta I noticed something else, there were bruises on his face and a noticeable handprint on his right cheek. However, curious as I was I couldn't ask him anything as the teacher began the lesson. Finally however, five minutes before the bell rang the teacher ended the lesson and allowed us to talk. I turned to Peeta.

"What happened to you?" I asked, he turned to look at me confused; I quickly clarified "Your face, those bruises."

He tensed and then sighed.

"Well, you see..."He paused awkwardly and then finally spoke again, "My...my mother has a short temper, it's usually me or one of my brothers who end up suffering her wrath."

I was shocked by this, his mother beat him.

"That's...that's, how could she do that?" I gasped, Peeta sighed and shrugged, I couldn't help but be curious and as we walked to our next class I asked, "Why did she attack you last night."

He froze and I had to stop and turn around.

"Peeta?"

He quickly caught up and we walked to class, I could hear a few whispers and I knew what they were about, what was someone doing talking to me, the ghost? There was silence and then Peeta spoke again.

"You." I looked at him confused, "What do you mean? What about me?"

Peeta shifted awkwardly and then explained.

"Mom beat me, because I asked about you?" That surprised me, "Me?"

"I asked mom and dad if they knew anything about you but...Mom went crazy." He paused and then added, "It seems she really hates your mom..."

I was shocked at this; the baker's wife hated my mother. I knew she disliked me, even throwing me out of the bakery when I tried to go in to buy some bread with the money I had managed to scrape together. Peeta then explained that the hatred apparently stepped from the fact that Mr Mellark had once been close to my mother, even considering marrying her, until my father arrived and captured her heart. I sighed, well; Mrs Mellark didn't want Peeta associating with me. Well, Peeta seemed determined to defy her, and I wanted to at least change my life. I wanted some real friends for a change, and Peeta was the first person to offer me this chance, so I was going to take it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. I still need ideas for how they can take the Populars down, so please leave any ideas you have in the reviews, thank you.


	7. Confronted

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 7 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Guest: Yeah, Peeta's home is pretty bad.  
jessiekatnisseverdeen: Yup she has, glad you are enjoying it :)  
Cloveycat: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
smiles1998: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, it's alright, I've got plans :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzann Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confronted**

PEETA POV

When we arrived at History I took my seat next to Gale and Madge. Sadly Katniss' seat was up at the back, too far away to talk to her. That left me to ponder my thoughts, until I realized that Gale was talking to me.

"Sorry Gale I was miles away," I said quickly, "What did you say?"

Gale laughed and then replied, "You won't be going straight home after school today. There's a competition, Capitol High's swimming teams are gonna be swimming against another school's teams."

I was confused by this until Madge explained, "The whole school has to show up, part of the rules."

"I see; why is it such a big deal?" I asked, Gale shrugged, "According to Principal Trinket it's part of school prestige, you have to show up to support the team."

"Yeah, it also serves to show off how good our team is. Encouragement for those who've just started here to join."

I nodded, to be perfectly honest I had no intention of joining the swimming team, especially since I wouldn't be let in, I wasn't a very good swimmer. The rest of the lesson passed quietly and I walked with Madge to Physics.

For the rest of the day I kept my head down and worked, ignoring all the conversation about the upcoming swimming contest. It wasn't until we reached Chemistry that something else happened. We had just arrived at class when suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around, it was Cato, Clove was standing next to him.

"Hey Mellark." He said darkly, I looked up at him, "What?"

He glared at me, "Do you think we're blind, we've seen you...Talking to that loser Everdeen." I shrug, "So what." Clove stepped forwards, "Let me spell it out for you...No one is allowed to talk to her, she has no right to exist, everyone ignores her and that's that."

I shook my head, "Tough, I can talk to her if I want."

With that I turned my back on them and walked back to Gale and Johanna. They were both smirking.

"Nice on Peeta," Gale remarked, "They never expected that."

Johanna shook her head, "They're not gonna like that but that's their problem."

I shrugged and we entered the class. I saw Cato and Clove muttering darkly and I knew they were plotting something. I didn't care however and the lesson continued with nothing happening, no doubt they planned to talk to the others first before doing anything. Sure enough nothing happened and we were soon sitting at our usual lunch table. I glanced over at the Populars table, they were all talking and whispering and glaring towards me, except for Annie and Finnick, they seemed to be focused on something else. I then remembered they were captains of the school swimming teams, they must've been focusing on that.

I turned back to the others who were talking about a few random things back at their homes.

"Excuse me."

I looked up sharply, everybody else looked surprised. No wonder since standing at our table was Katniss and Prim.

Katniss shifted uncomfortably and then asked, "Do you mind if we sit here?" The others all mumbled and nodded; I smiled and nodded, "Yes please, go ahead."

Katniss sat down next me and Prim sat on her other side. After some awkward silence Madge finally spoke up.

"So, um, Katniss." Katniss looked up and smiled, surprisingly patient and not hiding her scars. "I was wondering, what made you...want to join us here?"

Gale nodded, "Yeah I mean, I invited you over once but..."

Katniss shook her head, "I should've accepted but...I'm here because, Peeta helped me realize, I shouldn't hide and wallow forever."

I smiled; slightly embarrassed by the knowing smiles I was being given by the others. Honestly, I wasn't going to lie, the moment I saw Katniss Everdeen I had fallen in love. The scars did not change that love, in fact they strengthened it. But honestly, it seemed that Katniss was the only person at this table who couldn't see that crush.

Just then I heard someone clear their throat. We all turned and saw it was Glimmer. She was glaring at Katniss before turning to me.

"Peeta, listen, I'm here to make you an offer..." She began, I could tell from her expression however what it was and I shook my head, "Not interested."

She pursed her lips and then sighed.

"I haven't even made the offer yet," I sighed, "You don't need to waste time with these...'People'. You have so much potential, we can..."

"Let me say it again, I'm not interested."

She sighed and shook her head, "Fine, on your own head be it." With that she turned and stalked back to the Popular's table.

Katniss sighed, "Figured they'd try something like that...You know they're gonna come after all of you now, especially if you accept me."

"I already told you, I don't care about that." I replied, the others all agreed, some of them like Rue and Prim were already bullied and stated that things couldn't get any worse.

Katniss smiled as the bell rang and we had to get to our next class, we said our goodbye's and headed to class. The rest of the day was uneventful until it was time for the swimming contest.

KATNISS POV

I left the changing room, ignoring the glares I was getting from Glimmer and Clove. I saw Johanna and Madge just ahead of me and the guys standing further up the corridor waiting for us. I hurried over and joined them, they smiled, evidently pleased I had decided to befriend them. As soon as we met up with Prim and Rue we all headed to the school's pool and took our seats in the stands. Finnick and Annie were currently getting Sal, Lympha and the other team members ready. They were all dressed in the regulation uniform for swimming. For the boys this consisted of a dark blue Speedo while the girls wore a dark blue one-piece bathing suit. On some of the boys the Speedo clearly wasn't a good idea but for Finnick it was obviously ideal, given the way most of the girls were talking. None of the girls had a problem with their uniform, no jeers or comments, except Annie who had cat-calls due to how she looked in her swimsuit.

While the contest went on, Finnick and Annie dominating the competition. It was then I noticed that Cato, Glimmer and Marvel were coming over. I nudged Peeta and indicated, so he would have fair warning. He turned to face them as they approached.

"So Mellark," Cato spat, "You ignored our warning." Peeta glared back but didn't say anything.

Glimmer smirked, "You know, I bet you couldn't even match any of us. How about tomorrow after school, you have a swimming race with Sal." Marvel laughed, "Yeah, be grateful we're making it against Sal, Finnick would tear you apart."

Peeta rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to say this, not interested." Cato however leaned in until he was right in Peeta's face, "You don't have a choice, do it, or you'll be in serious trouble."

With that he leaned back suspected Peeta to rise to the bait and give in, but I could tell Peeta wouldn't give up so easily.

"I don't see the point in such a childish contest, I'm not interested and I have no intention of showing up."

The Popular's glared angrily at this and muttering darkly to each other they left us. Finally the swimming contest was over, we obviously won thanks to Finnick and Annie, we could finally go home.

'_Thank God,' _I thought, _'I was getting fed up with this, can't wait to get this uniform off.'_

I followed Peeta and the others to the train station, finally ready to go home. I smiled, I now had friends, hopefully things could finally get better for me.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Drastic Incident

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 8 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Mockingjay Rue: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, well, here's the next chapter.  
Guest: You'll see why in this chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Drastic Incident**

KATNISS POV

Almost a month and a half had passed since I had met Peeta and my life had gradually started to pick up. My black eye had healed and my cuts were gone along with the stitches. My scars remained but I wasn't as self conscious about them as I used to be. I now actively took part in conversations, rather than waiting to be spoken too. I was more open with Peeta and all his friends now. I was ready for school and was walking to the train station with Prim. When we reached the station I saw Peeta, Gale and Madge talking to each other, Peeta looked up and smiled at me, I felt butterflies in my stomach as he did so. I had felt like this several times recently but I couldn't understand it. I couldn't be falling for him; surely, we were just friends. We boarded the train; I now sat with Peeta and the others instead of on my own. I had something else on my mind as the train headed to its destination. The Populars had been bullying us worse than usual but they were yet to do anything drastic. However I knew it was only a matter of time, Cato's glares were clear as day, he had something planned, he was angry about something after all.

As we walked into Capitol High I heard the familiar sound of Cato's car. I rolled my eyes, only people in the Capitol and Districts 1 and 2 used cars and Cato's was flashy and extravagant, typical of his style.

'_To think I ever dated that guy.'_ I thought bitterly as the car parked.

Cato got out with Clove and Glimmer, Marvel, Sal, Lympha, Finnick and Annie had arrived on the train. They met up, Cato looked over and saw me standing right next to Peeta, he glared darkly and soon they were all muttering with each other. I got a strange feeling up my spine as if something wasn't right.

"Katniss," It was Peeta, even his voice made me feel dizzy, I turned to him. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine; we should probably get to class."

He nodded and together we walked to English. As we walked I pondered the strange feelings I had around Peeta.

'_I...I don't understand this, why do I feel this way,'_ I thought to myself, _'It can't be love, I couldn't be foolish enough to fall in love again...Not after what happened last time.'_

I glanced over at Peeta as we sat down in class; I wondered what his thoughts on this were.

I was certain of one thing; Peeta had a crush on me. That much was obvious in the way he looked at me, he would always smile when he spoke to me and although he ended up with more bruises because of his mother he never left me. He said that his mother would have to realize that she wasn't going to stop from him from talking to me. I still felt guilty about it though. We made small talk throughout the day but my guilt continued to eat away at me, Peeta noticed but didn't say anything. That was until we met up at lunch.

"Katniss, please, tell me, what's bothering you?" He asked, I sighed, "Peeta, look, it's just like I said. I'm happy we're friends but I can't help but feel guilty, you're getting hurt...Because of me, and I'm worried that things will get worse."

As I said these last words I glanced over at the Popular's Cato was glaring at us and I swear I could hear him muttering something to Glimmer.

Peeta shook his head, "Katniss we've been through this. I don't care if I got hurt...I'm not gonna leave you alone."

I sighed, "Okay, I just hope things don't actually get worse."

We were quiet for the rest of lunch, I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

I decided to put my fears to the back of my mind, that was, until after gym. I was getting changed when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Clove and Glimmer, we were alone, everybody else had already changed and left.

"So bitch, thinking of getting friendly with Peeta huh?" Glimmer spat, "He's got potential, something you no longer have, you're stifling him, keeping him from seeing his true potential."

I rolled my eyes, "He's already said he's not interested in joining you guys. So just leave him alone."

"Well if you won't leave him alone and he won't leave you alone...I guess extreme measures will have to be taken." Clove replied, I refused to be intimidated and simply ignored them; I left the changing room and headed out to the parking lot to meet up with the others.

The others were all standing waiting, except Peeta, my nerves mounted again.

"Hey guys," I greeted, "Where's Peeta?"

Johanna pointed over to the other end of the parking lot. Peeta was walking towards us; I remembered he had to hand in some homework after school. I smiled as he approached and then it happened. It was over quickly but to me it was like slow motion, a car which I recognized as Cato's drove way too fast, the tires screeched. Next thing anyone knew Peeta was on the ground, having been run over by the car which didn't stop.

"PEETA!" I screamed and ran forwards, the others were behind me.

By the time I was at his side quite a crowd had gathered, there were shouts and people clamouring to call for paramedics. I couldn't bear to look at Peeta's injuries so I focused on his face which wasn't as badly injured as the rest of him. His eyes were closed but to my relief, when I leaned closer I could hear him breathing. Finally the paramedics arrived and soon he was rushed to hospital.

A couple of hours or so later I was still sitting waiting, I had heard from the doctors that while most of the injuries were superficial his right leg had been crushed. They would need to amputate it and fit a prosthetic. It was then I heard a loud screeching voice.

"What are you doing here?" It was Mrs Mellark, "I knew it, this was your fault wasn't it."

"I..." I tried to speak but Mrs Mellark wasn't listening, "Get out, get away from here, don't you ever come near my son again!"

I was terrified so I ran, I didn't care...Besides, I realized she was right, this was my fault, if I hadn't have gotten close to Peeta, none of this would've happened. I had to back off now, or next time, Peeta might not be lucky enough to escape with just a crushed leg.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Back to Square One

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 9 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**cloveycat: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.  
peetame: There are laws but, like this chapter will prove, with enough money you can buy your way out of trouble.  
smiles1998: Thanks, yeah, I have a knack for twists like that.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Back to Square One**

PEETA POV

I sighed as I limped to the train station. My leg had been too badly damaged from the car so I now wore an artificial replacement. Cato had been arrested for it but thanks to his friendship with Marvel, and Marvel's father backing President Snow's presidential campaign, he was let off lightly. But that wasn't what bothered me, what bothered me was, thanks to the incident and my mother Katniss blamed herself. I had tried to talk to her at the hospital but my mother wouldn't allow it. Then at school I found that Katniss had gone back to the way she was before I started talking to her, worse, she was even shutting Prim out now. When I made it to the station I saw Katniss and hurried over to her as best I could.

"Katniss." I called out, she looked at me vacantly and I momentarily lost my train of thought.

Her face looked so thin, surely her cheekbones weren't that prominent the last time I saw her, was she eating right?

"Katniss I…" She shook her head, "Forget it Peeta," She snapped.

I tried desperately to reach out and touch her shoulder but she stepped back out of my grip, "But, Katniss, please…"

"Enough, look what happened to you, that was because of me, if you hadn't gotten close to me, Cato would never have run you over." Her voice was sharp and angry and full of…Self-loathing. "Face it, we're not friends anymore, we never should've become friends in the first place."

She turned and walked onto the train, not even glancing back at me.

I sat with the others on the train, Prim still sat with us and was trying to talk Katniss into coming back to us, Katniss flatly refused her every time. Prim also confirmed my worse nightmares, Katniss wasn't eating right, in fact, she was hardly eating at all, it was as if she just couldn't for some reason. Throughout the whole journey and the trip to school I glanced over in Katniss' direction, she kept her head bowed, never said a word to anyone and seemed to have an invisible barrier around her warding everyone off.

'_It's as if the accident has made her unapproachable.'_ I thought to myself, realizing then that I was right, that was what she had said, _'No one dares approach her now, or they're afraid they'll end up like me.'_

Throughout all of English Katniss was silent, hid from me behind a curtain of hair and refused to say anything, even if I spoke to her. When I got to history I turned to Gale and Madge.

"This is crazy." I didn't need to explain, they knew what I meant, "Yeah, but what can we do, she won't even let her own sister get close to her." Gale replied.

Madge sighed sadly, "Maybe…Maybe there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry Peeta, but it seems Katniss is beyond hope."

I shook my head, "No, I refuse to believe that, I just wish I knew how to convince that she's making a mistake."

Madge just shook her head sadly. But I wasn't going to give up, not yet.

At lunch I looked around and saw to my surprise Katniss wasn't there. I sighed and went to go and sit down at my usual table with the others when I found my path blocked by the Populars.

"What?" I snapped, I was already angry at them for everything they'd done so far.

Cato smirked, "Relax Peeta, look, it's obvious you've finally realized your mistake?" I glared, "My mistake?"

Glimmer nodded, "Yeah, I mean, you made the mistake of getting involved with that loser Katniss, but now you're not hanging with her, you've realized what you had done wrong."

"So, our offer still stands Peeta." Cao said with a smirk as he held his hand out, "What do you say?"

"Are you outta your mind," I snarled at him, "You think I'd join your pathetic shallow group, especially after you ran me over and crippled me."

Cato glared, "Watch who you're accusing Mellark, this is your last chance." I glared at him and then, surprised even myself; I leaned in and spoke, my voice calm and level, "Fuck you."

I then pushed past them and joined my friends at their table, the Populars all shot glares at me and headed off to their table.

I then realized that everyone at the table was staring at me.

"What?" Rue finally managed to speak, "You just, stood up to Cato…"

I sighed, "Yeah, well they're gonna have to learn that they don't actually run this school. They're all just a bunch of arrogant, self-righteous…"

Madge however cut across me there, "You might be being a bit hard," I stared at her incredulously until Johanna clarified, "She means on Finnick and Annie."

I was confused so Johanna continued.

"Look at them," She gestured over to the Popular table, "It's like they're just sitting there, but not part of the group, there's more to them than meets the eye."

I sighed, "I guess…I guess you're right, but the others." Johanna smiled grimly, "No argument there."

The rest of lunch passed with no sign of Katniss, it was strange, I felt as if a piece of me was missing without her, like I needed her to be whole. Finally however lunch ended, bringing and end to my musings as I headed for my next class.

Throughout the rest of the day I was the centre of glares from the Populars but I couldn't care less. I tried to talk to Katniss in Biology but she still shut me out, it was as if she was determined to be completely alone now. It was heartbreaking, I could admit it, but not to her face, I was in love with Katniss Everdeen. I had been in love with her the moment I saw her, the terrible ache I felt was due to this love not being realized. I had tried so hard to help her out of her pit of despair, but she had fallen back in and now it felt like she was slipping away from me, for good. But I couldn't give up, not yet, I had to help her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Changing Tides

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 10 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Guest: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, yes he is, in fact he's going to make his first appearance in chapter 12.  
CatoHazTheSwaggerz: Read on to find out what happens next, things are gonna get interesting.  
MaidenAlice: Thanks, yup Peeta's having a hard time, Cato is just arrogant, trying to intimidate Peeta, too bad it's not going to work.  
Guest: Yeah well, it's Peeta, he doesn't let things like that bother him. Yeah well, wait till you see what happens in this chapter :)  
Lillie: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here is the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Changing Tides**

PEETA POV

It was two days since I last talked to Katniss; she was still acting the same, perhaps even more so. She looked really unhealthy, even half starved and wouldn't talk, make eye contact or even acknowledge someone else's presence. She was slipping further and further away and there was still nothing I could do, despite all my efforts. The train ride to school was silent, nobody felt like talking, Prim was close to tears over Katniss' condition but seemed to have given up on her, was I the only one who still believed she could be saved?

"Peeta," Gale interrupted my musing, I quickly turned my attention to him. "We get that you care about her, but, you've gotta stop, there's nothing more we can do. It's gonna take a miracle for her to come out of her shell now."

"Sorry Gale, but I'm not giving up, not yet."

He sighed and shook his head. I turned to glance at Katniss, her head was bowed but I could just see her face and…Were those tears running down her face? The train stopping jolted me out of my thoughts and I followed the others, now even more worried about Katniss. I could see now that being apart from us was killing her, but she still forced herself to do it, why? Was she really trying to protect us, or did she just believe what my mother had said about my injury being Katniss' fault?

I was at a loss the whole day, all my attempts to stir up conversation with Katniss, or tell her that it wasn't her fault fell on deaf ears. When lunch time came around I was once again seriously worried, Katniss was nowhere in sight again. I glanced around, she definitely wasn't here.

'_Where could she be…Why has she stopped coming in here,'_ I thought to myself, _'She can't be ashamed of herself, we got her past that…So what is it?'_

I broke out o my musings and noticed that the Populars, except for Finnick and Annie who weren't present, were smirking about something.

'_Whatever it is, it can't be good.'_

Glaring bitterly at them as they smiled over, obviously hoping I'd change my mind and join them, I shook my head and sat down with the others, still wondering where Katniss was and what I could do.

I looked up and saw Madge looking at me, I read her expression clearly, "Don't bother saying it Madge, I'm not stopping." She sighed, "I wasn't gonna say that."

I was surprised and waited, Madge fidgeted awkwardly but Johanna then spoke.

"Oh for God sake, she's trying to say, instead of talking to her…Show Katniss how you feel, despite what's happened to you."

I was about to shoot the idea down but then I thought about it.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right, but it just seems too…Sudden." Johanna shrugged, "You've got a crush on her, she's got a crush on you, I don't see the problem."

I stared at Johanna, incredulous.

"Wait, what, what are you talking about?" The others laughed and Thresh spoke up, "It was so obvious, all those little signs you were showing that she noticed…She was showing the same ones, you just didn't notice."

I groaned at this, I should've realized.

'_I'm such an idiot.'_

"So, all you have do Lover Boy is let her know that you've noticed and that you feel the same." Johanna concluded.

I nodded, "Yeah, the only problem with that is trying to get her to listen to me." Gale smirked, "I'm sure you'll find a way, you usually do."

I sighed and nodded, they were right. Just then a commotion from the Popular table grabbed everybodys attention. Annie looked close to tears; Finnick had his arm around her and was glaring angrily at Glimmer who looked smug. The others all looked disgusted and in Cato's case, enraged.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise." Rue commented, we all watched surprised as they continued in angry whispers.

Finally however Cato's voice could be heard through the whole cafeteria.

"Fine, if that's you're decision…Leave, you're not welcome here anymore!" Finnick stood up, lifting Annie up with him, "Fine, we were gonna leave anyway…You guys are a sick joke!"

With that he turned and guided Annie away from the Popular table. I remembered Madge telling me about how they weren't so bad, she was right, I looked at the others.

"Do you think we should do anything?" I asked, Johanna smiled, "Yeah we should."

I watched surprised as she stood up, walked over to Finnick and Annie and invited them to sit with us. They were surprised too, however they accepted.

Once they sat down there was an awkward silence, finally Madge broke it.

"So, what exactly happened you guys?" She asked, they looked up, "If you don't wanna talk about it…"

Finnick shook his head, "Probably better we tell you, rather than you finding out due to rumours."

Annie nodded and took a deep breath; I then noticed that she was perspiring despite the cool atmosphere in the cafeteria which was once again buzzing with chatter. Finally she gathered her nerve and revealed the truth.

"I'm pregnant with Finnick's baby." There was stunned silence which allowed her to continue as she gestured to the Populars who were glaring over at us. No doubt for accepting outcasts once again.

"_They_ think by choosing to keep the baby I'm no longer worthy of them, but like Finnick said, we were planning to leave them anyway."

Finnick nodded, "Yeah, it's ridiculous, the things they get away with, what they did to Katniss, to you Peeta."

Annie groaned, "This is just, too much." Finnick turned to her, worried, "You wanna go up to the roof, get some fresh air?"

She nodded and they left. I sighed, well; at least they were finally free from those arrogant jerks. I could tell from the look on everyone's faces that they planned to help them out as much as possible. I planned to help out too, but right now I was preoccupied with another problem, the same one as before, the one that took up all of my attention. Katniss.

KATNISS POV

I sighed as I let the breeze ruffle my hair. I was on the roof of the school, looking out at the view. The only building that stood out taller than the school was the Presidential Palace. I felt another lone tear slid down my cheek, I didn't bother to wipe it away, I was past caring.

'_I feel so drowsy…Weak.'_ I thought to myself, I knew it was due to my hunger, I hadn't eaten a proper meal ever since the accident, for some reason it made me feel queasy.

I thought about Peeta, his smile, his face, the fact that despite what had happened to me, he still wanted to be near me. Despite my every effort to push him away he kept getting closer. I knew with certainty then that I loved him, but, it could never happen. After I was scarred Cato, Clove and Glimmer cast a shadow over my whole life. I couldn't take this anymore, it was too much. It was bad enough I was attacked but what happened to Peeta. It was my fault; it happened only because I broke down my barriers and let him in.

'_Enough is enough,' _I thought sadly, _'I can't take this anymore…This is it; no one else is getting hurt because of me.'_

I looked down at the parking lot below the ledge I stood at, it looked very distant and very hard. I finally wiped away the tear and sighed, looks like my decision was made.

'_No one can get hurt by me…If I'm not here.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it. The evil cliff hanger strikes again, I love using these, perhaps more than I should :) Anyway read and review please.


	11. Saved

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 11 of my Hunger Games AU story, so, what will become of Katniss, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Guest: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it. Yeah, apart from Katniss and Peeta they're my favourite characters.  
peetame: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yeah, I bet there are.  
Mpgngirl17: Here's the next chapter, read on :)  
Shattered Fragment: Here's the next chapter.  
Mockingjay Rue: Thanks glad you are enjoying it, yeah she is. Sorry but I'm pretty sure they'll be more.  
Guest: She trusted the people who beat her up and she feels betrayed, hence her depression and inability to fight back.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yep, they do. Read on to find out what happens.  
Lillie: Get used to them as they are one of my favourite plot device.  
Peetabread 3: Well, read on to see.  
Maiden Alice: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well, wait and see what happens.  
****AHeart99: I am evil like that, here's the next chapter :)  
Guest: Well, she's going to try, enjoy.  
madi mellark12: Well, read on to find out, you bet he does.**

Now onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Saved**

KATNISS POV

I shuffled closer to the ledge; the toes of my shoes were now just over the edge. All I had to do now was lean forward and let my weight carry me over the ledge. Not much longer now and I'd be able to end so many people's torment, my own being the last one on my mind.

"Katniss!" I was startled by the voice which made me stumble back slightly, still very close to the edge.

I saw Finnick and Annie standing there, they were both looking at me in shock. Annie was gripping her skirt tightly, Finnick slowly stepped forwards, his hands raised reassuringly.

"Katniss look, just step away from the ledge okay." He said soothingly, I glared at him, "Why, so you can make fun of me again?"

To my surprise they both shook their heads.

"We're done with that shit," Finnick said bitterly, "It was a mistake, besides, we're not welcome in their little group anymore."

I was surprised at that; they too had been cast out of the Popular crowd. I shook my head however.

"Well, I'm glad you've wised up but..." I looked back down at the parking lot, "I've caused so much pain, I have no right to live..."

I took a deep breath and prepared to jump.

Annie suddenly darted forwards.

"Katniss stop, this won't solve anything!" She said frantically, I looked back at her, "I told you, all I do is hurt people; if I'm dead...I can't hurt anyone."

Annie shook her head.

"You're wrong, what about Peeta. He loves you, more than anything." Annie's words struck deep and made me freeze, "If you kill yourself, Peeta's pain will be far greater than anything."

I turned around and glared at them.

"What do you know, how can he possibly love me...It's my fault he got hurt!"

Finnick shook his head, "He doesn't care, because that's what love is, it's sacrifice, it's willing to be with the person...No matter what."

I swallowed as these words sank in; I felt my weakness and tiredness due to my hunger even stronger now.

"Peeta...Peeta, really loves me." I gasped, it was strange I knew about, I had seen and felt it, but it was as if I was only just realizing it, "And I...I..."

Annie nodded, "We know, you feel the same."

I breathed deeply, trying to stop my mind racing as I finally stepped away from the ledge and stopped in front of Finnick and Annie. They both smiled and led me to the small building that housed the door leading to the stairs back down.

I sank to the ground and they both sat down next me. It was strange, I felt...relieved, I was no longer suicidal but, I still felt too awkward to talk to Peeta.

"You guys...thank you." I said finally, "I...I never thought I'd..."

"It's okay," Annie reassured me, I nodded and then finally, my curiosity got the better of me, "Why were you guys cast out?"

There was a moments silence and then finally Finnick revealed the answer.

"We were cast out because I got Annie pregnant." I started at this and then smiled, "Congratulations."

Annie smiled, "Thank you, I hope you don't mind, we've joined Peeta and the others."

"Why would I mind, look guys I...I'm not ready to talk to Peeta yet, but I promise I'll talk to him over the weekend."

They nodded, my stomach then growled, I blushed as they both laughed slightly, Finnick offered me some food. I agreed and ate, finally food didn't leave me feeling like throwing up, it tasted good again.

'_I was way too rash; I should've thought about others feelings.'_ I thought to myself, _'Okay, I'll see what happens over the weekend...Maybe I'll finally figure out my feelings for Peeta...And tell him about them.'_

I smiled and followed Finnick and Annie as we left the roof, hopefully things would get better again and I'd be able to cope with whatever happened.

As we headed back down the stairs we ran into Principal Trinket. She looked surprised to see us and then she glared.

"Well now," She said in that grating accent I hated so much. "Cutting class now are we?"

Finnick shook his head, "Principal Trinket, it's not that late." Her glare deepened, "It is almost time for last period, you've 'missed' two classes."

We all looked surprised at that, we had been so engaged in talking and calming down we lost track of time. We had no excuse so we ended up being given detention. Grumbling angrily to myself I followed Annie and Finnick to Gym. We made it just in time, Finnick headed to the changing room; I however went to support Annie as she went to talk to the coach. She looked up at us, her expression was unreadable, especially since we knew we were late.

"Yes?" She asked tiredly, Annie fumbled but I smiled encouragingly and she told the coach about her pregnancy.

The coach was surprised but understanding and allowed Annie to sit out with me. We headed to the changing room, more relaxed now. As we entered I saw Johanna, Madge was already dressed for gym and in the hall. I smiled at her and began changing while Annie spoke to Johanna. No doubt she was telling her about the incident on the roof. I smirked as I saw Clove come out from a secluded section of the changing room. She glared at me and I smiled back.

"What's it today Clove," I asked casually, "Is it...?"

"Don't you dare say a word bitch," Clove snapped, she obviously realized I was no longer intimidated and secluded. She stomped out of the room and I finished getting changed. I joined Madge, Johanna and Annie in the gym hall.

I sat and talked with Annie about her baby while class continued. There were whispers and I knew they were about Annie's pregnancy, luckily she didn't seem to be worried, I smiled at that, I was grateful to her after all. If it wasn't for Annie I probably would have jumped no matter who tried to talk me down. But Annie, I knew had a knack for always telling the truth, therefore I knew she was right about Peeta's love for me. Now If I could just find the confidence to tell him I felt the same.

PEETA POV

I sighed, I was worried, Katniss wasn't in Biology. Luckily at Gym Finnick told me she was okay, but I was still worried. According to what he had told me, Katniss was suicidal and planning to jump off the roof. He and Annie had managed to talk her out of it, I wanted to talk to her but she had detention. I winced as I remembered the beating Mom had given me last night, again in punishment for trying to get closer to Katniss. I knew waiting for Katniss until the end of detention would send Mom over the edge and I didn't want to have to face that. I'd have to find her at the weekend and talk to her then.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Making a Stand

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 12 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**CatoHazTheSwagger: Yeah, it was a sweet moment :)  
Smiles1998: Well, here it is.  
MaidenAlice: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
SweetLoveOfMine: Well, hope you enjoy it, yes, you're going to see more of them.  
Laced With Deceit: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
Pur3picness: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Making a Stand**

PEETA POV

The whole ride home I was quiet, the others were talking amongst themselves but I was too preoccupied to join in. My mind was on Katniss and what I had heard, particularly about her suicide attempt, Prim was very agitated and I knew she would only be relieved when Katniss came home from detention.

"Hey Peeta." Gale caught my attention, "Yeah?"

He smiled, "Looks like everything's been sorted, but you gotta talk to Katniss sometime over the weekend, if you guys do get together before going back to school, I'm sure you'll both be much better off."

I smiled back and nodded, "Thanks, I'm sure you're right, I've just gotta find some means of finding her, I don't know where she lives." Gale suddenly chuckled, "Knowing Katniss, she'll find you."

I shrugged; finally it was just Prim, Madge, Gale and myself. When we arrived at the station and got off the train I asked Prim about where she and Katniss lived. She gave me the address and said that if I was lost all I had to do was ask around, everyone in the Seam knew each other very well.

I headed for home, when I arrived my father was working in the bakery, but mom was in the kitchen with Owen and Graham. She looked up as I walked in.

"Ah Peeta, finally you're back from school," She stated, she had been against me going back after the accident but she was unable to do anything about it, "I hope you've learned now."

I rolled my eyes and said nothing.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me boy!" She shrieked and began another of her rants; I tuned her out and headed upstairs to get changed.

After getting changed I sighed, mom was still on my case about Katniss and kept demanding that I stop trying to talk to her. I defied her every time of course which led to more beatings. The last time she had been so angry that after the beating I had discovered that my artificial leg had nearly been twisted off, luckily it was easy to correct and I knew mom wasn't directly responsible for it. My leg had been twisted as I fell over a chair, trying to avoid her blows. Finally I shook my head, I was getting tired of all this, but I knew there was nothing I could do; I headed downstairs to join my brothers.

KATNISS POV

I sighed as I thought about the dreadfully boring time spent in detention. I was sitting in the Hob, a shopping centre in the Seam. I was still in my uniform having come straight here from school. I was in the cafe of the Hob where Greasy Sae worked her cooking magic.

"Are you sure you won't eat anything, dear?" She asked, I nodded, "I'm fine Sae, I'll be going home soon."

Sae returned to the kitchen and I glanced at the mirrored wall next to me, without the cuts and black eye to add to the disfigurement my scars didn't actually look that bad. I jumped as someone bumped into the table. I sighed as I recognized him, a man in his forties with blonde hair and blue eyes with bad stubble, dressed in rumpled clothing.

"You're drunk before you come to Sae to pick up your liquor," I state, shaking my head, "That's gotta be a record Haymitch."

Haymitch turned to me and smirked.

"Oh it's you sweetheart." He said in his usual manner, "I'm not that drunk...yet."

I rolled my eyes, yet was right. Haymitch was well known around District 12, despite his merchant sector appearance, he stays in the Seam, he is drunk nine-tenths of the time yet beneath the alcoholism there was actually a wise, philosophical man. He was right about not being that drunk though, otherwise he wouldn't have noticed my preoccupation.

"What's on your mind Katniss" He remarked, "Last time I checked you were always anxious to get out of that uniform and into your own clothes."

I thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I've just got something on my mind." I finally said, Haymitch nodded slowly and I waited for the questioning to begin.

Surprisingly Haymitch didn't say anything else; I sighed and decided to ask him for advice for dealing with Peeta before he got really drunk.

PEETA POV

I sat at dinner with my family, my mother was still ranting, my father was trying to ignore it. My brothers kept looking over at me while I fought hard to keep myself under control.

"I mean it Peeta," She said finally, "You stop this nonsense and don't go near that Everdeen girl, she'll just bring you trouble, she already has."

I glared at this, "Mom, it wasn't her fault; it was Cato Robur from District 2." She slammed her fist down on the table, "Enough, don't interrupt me!"

She started up again.

"All those Seam rats cause trouble; it's all they're good for." She said angrily, "They're trash; the men don't do any decent work and all the only work the women are good for is on their back. I will not allow you to sully our family name by getting close to some Seam whore."

"SHUT UP!" I bellowed, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "How dare you talk about her like that, Katniss isn't like that!"

I was vaguely aware that Graham and Owen were staring at me in admiration; dad looked like he had never seen me before. Mom looked livid.

"Peeta Mellark, how dare you talk to me like that?" She screeched as she raised her hand to strike me, this time however I had had enough and caught her arm as she tried to strike.

There was stunned silence as my mother stared in shock that I had stopped her from beating me.

"Enough," I snarled darkly, "I'm not letting you push me around like this anymore."

"Peeta..." She began dangerously but I cut across her, "I've had it with you mom, you can't just beat us like that when things don't go your way. I've had enough of you, I'm outta here."

With that I shoved her arm aside and stormed out of the room. I heard footsteps and knew my mother was coming after me but then heard dad's voice.

"No Pamela, he's right, you've been going way too far."

I could hear my brothers starting up, I smirked. Looks like I had finally given my family the courage boost they needed to stand up to mom. But I was still leaving, at least for tonight, I hurried up to my room, grabbed some spare clothes, stuffed them in a bag and hurried downstairs and out of the door, ignoring my mother shouting after me. The cool District 12 night air filled my lungs as I breathed heavily. I was calming down now, I still intended to stay away from my house but I was still faced with a problem; where was I going to go.

I didn't know what to do so I just began walking; it took me about twenty minutes to realize I had walked into the Seam. I stopped and began to think, what was I going to do, just then a voice caught my attention.

"Peeta?"

It was Katniss, surprisingly still in her school uniform.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" I asked, she smiled, "I could ask you the same question."

I sighed and told her about what had happened; she was shocked but then smiled softly.

"I think it's great, you know, you stood up for yourself." She said before adding, "If you want, I'm sure you could stay at my place...It'll be a bit cramped but it should be okay."

I was surprised but accepted and followed her to her home.

'_She's more open now...Maybe, maybe I can finally talk to her, about how I feel...Maybe show her, how I feel.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Feelings Revealed

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 13 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**peetame: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well he certainly showed her.  
Cloveycat: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Smiles1998: Yup, Haymitch has appeared, he will continue to show up now and then. Yeah, that showed her, now the whole family's turned against her.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Feelings Revealed**

PEETA POV

I woke up and was confused for a moment by the unfamiliar ceiling, I then remember what had happened last night and remembered I was at the Everdeen House. I was lying on the couch where I had opted to sleep last night. Like most houses in the Seam it was small. The dining room and kitchen were lumped together, only two bedrooms, one for the parents and one Katniss and Prim shared, one bathroom and the living room. Katniss had introduced me to her parents and we had spoken about what happened at my house. They were more than willing to let me stay but her father, Liam, had warned me that if I went anywhere near his daughter's bedroom during the night…well, let's just say I would never be able to have kids. They had nothing to worry about however; right now I still wasn't sure exactly how things were between me and Katniss. As I was thinking this Katniss entered the living room and smiled.

"Morning," she greeted casually, "did you sleep well?"

I nodded; Katniss was already dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy tank-top. She looked at me for a moment and then to my surprise blushed.

"Well, come on, let's go get some breakfast, oh and…You better at least put a shirt on before my father sees you."

It was then I remembered that I was wearing only my boxers. Blushing furiously I quickly got dressed and headed through to the kitchen.

While eating we were joined by the others and Katniss began having a whispered conversation with her parents. By the time we were finished she turned to me and smiled.

"Peeta, I know we have to talk but I'd rather we didn't do it here." She stated, I was confused but she then clarified, "There's somewhere I want to take you, we'll talk there."

"Okay," I agreed and after getting ready I followed her outside.

While we were walking we past the Hawthorne family on their way to buy food from the Hob. They smiled and waved at us, we waved back, Rory had a smirk on his face which prompted Gale to nudge his shoulder, Tony and Hazelle shook their heads at their older children's antics while Vick and Posy laughed. Out of the entire family Posy was the only one who didn't have Seam features, her features were surprising for District 12, red hair and green eyes. Pushing that thought away I continued to follow Katniss as we surprisingly headed out into the woods beyond District 12.

KATNISS POV

I smiled to myself as we walked through the woods. Dad used to take me for walks in the woods almost every day, that was, until I got my injuries and retreated inside myself. However I still remembered the route I was going. Sure enough we soon arrived at a small lake surrounded with plant life. I stopped at the edge, Peeta stopped next to me, he looked across the lake in wonder before looking at me.

"This is what I call my special place." I explained with a smile, "I come here when I…need to think."

He nodded and then continued to look around, he obviously understood the significance of this, I was sharing a place which was important to me with him. I knelt down and examined some of the plants growing at the waters edge; I pointed them out to Peeta.

"The plant I was named after." I explained, he smiled and sat down next to me by the edge of the lake.

We sat quietly for a minute, the silence was thick and I realized we were both waiting for the other to break it. I wasn't sure if I should speak up, or wait for Peeta, I removed the denim jacket I had pulled on before leaving and put it on the grass behind me. I sighed, this was going nowhere.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something.

"Peeta…" I began, however at the exact same moment he said my name."

We both stopped and smiled, trying not to laugh; he nodded indicating that I could go first.

"Peeta, I'm sorry about, you know, what happened after the accident." I began, "You were right, I just couldn't see it. Besides, I was too afraid, afraid that, they'd do something else, maybe worse if I remained friends with you."

Peeta looked like he was about to say something but I shook my head and continued, "But no more, I'm not afraid anymore, I can't let them rule my life. It's time I showed them, I don't need them." I looked up with fresh determination, "It's time they learned exactly who Katniss Everdeen is."

Peeta smiled and that and nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear that Katniss," He replied, "I'm gonna be honest, it was killing me, being kept away from you, but now, there's nothing to do that."

He paused and then continued.

"Katniss, we can't keep dodging this, I'm going to come out and say it. Katniss…I love you, I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I just never properly realized it until the accident."

He smiled at me and reached up to stroke my cheek. I didn't flinch away like I would have before.

"My only concern is…Do you love me?" He finished softly as I felt his gentle touch over my cheek, even passing over part of two of the scars without flinching.

I was lost in the sensation of his touch that I almost forgot he had asked me if I loved him back.

"Peeta, for a long time I thought I loved Cato," I explained, "I was wrong, such a shallow relationship, that wasn't love, not at all. But…With you, I see love; I know that you truly love me."

He sat tense as I stopped, finally I smiled.

"So yes Peeta…I love you too."

With that he smiled back and began to lean closer to me.

'_Is he really going to…?'_ I thought, my breath quickened as a surge of delight ran through me.

Our lips met and we kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Time to Make a Stand

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 14 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Cloveycat: Thanks.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
peetame: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, in a way, yes.  
Peetabread: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Yup, this chapter should be interesting by the way, so read carefully.**

Now onto the story, this chapter isn't very long but still good and important.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Time to Make a Stand**

KATNISS POV

I felt something surge through me as I kissed Peeta. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. Sure I had kissed Cato a few times but they never once had the intensity or emotion of the kiss I was now sharing with Peeta. Finally we parted, only due to the need for air. We were both panting and breathless.

"Katniss…I, that was…" Peeta breathed I smiled and nodded, "Yeah…"

We sat quietly, I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling, it was like my life was finally complete. There was a few problems however, ones that nagged in the back of my mind.

"Peeta…What's gonna happen to you back home?" I asked, worried, "You're mom is still gonna be against us, especially now that we're together."

Peeta shook his head, "That's her problem, besides; there's nothing she can do anymore, not now that I've stood up to her. Her beatings won't work on me anymore."

I nodded slowly, "Okay, well we better get back, there's one more…issue. But I think we can handle it, but we need to call everybody, meet up in the Capitol."

Peeta was obviously confused but he agreed and we left the woods and headed back to District 12.

We returned to my home and told my family where we were going and that we'd be meeting up with the other. Prim wanted to come too but she was busy helping mom she wouldn't be able to. We began heading for the train station, I had phoned everybody up and they had all agreed to meet with us. We were to meet Gale and Madge at the station. On the way however we were stopped by someone calling out Peeta's name. We turned around and I saw an older boy, he looked a lot like Peeta, I then remembered how he had told me he was the youngest of three brothers.

"Graham," Peeta greeted him, we both noticed the smirk on Graham's face when he saw our entwined hands, "What's going on?"

Graham fought hard to keep from smirking even wider as he spoke.

"Just thought I'd let you know, it is okay for you to come home. Mom's learned her lesson, she's not happy about this but…There's nothing she can do."

We both smiled at that, at least one of our problems was solved.

"Thanks Graham," Peeta replied, "I'll see you guys tonight."

"Really, I thought you'd be with your girlfriend tonight." Graham replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I felt myself go red as Peeta groaned, "Grow up man, we've only just started dating."

Graham just laughed and walked away. Peeta shook his head and we hurried to the station.

Gale and Madge were already waiting for us and smiled as we arrived.

"Ugh, I think we're gonna get looks like that for a long time." I muttered to Peeta, he chuckled and nodded.

Finally we all boarded the train.

"So, what's going on, why do we all have to meet up?" Gale asked, I shook my head, "I'll tell you when we're all here, I need to talk to everybody."

Before long we had met up with Thresh, Rue, Johanna, Finnick and Annie and were all sitting at an outdoor restaurant in the Capitol.

"Okay guys, I've asked you all here for a reason." I began, they watched me intently, "The Populars have been running the school way too long, it's time they were taught a lesson."

There were gasps of surprise at this and then murmurs, I distinctly heard Johanna mutter 'finally'.

"Hold on, bring them down, how are we going to do this?" Madge asked. I smiled at Finnick and Annie who smiled back.

"That's why it's lucky; you've got me, Finnick and Annie on your side." I explained, "We were once part of them, until incidents caused to get cast out and get a clue at the same time. We know things about them…Secrets they'd rather keep hidden."

I had said the right words, immediately everyone was leaning forwards, Johanna's eyes were bright, I could tell she couldn't wait to get back at the Populars and bring them down a peg or two.

"We're going to use those secrets to our advantage, let them spread like rumours and watch as the Populars fall apart, maybe even start fighting amongst themselves."

Everyone smirked at this, I was smirking too, I knew the plan I was using, a divided house cannot stand after all. By splitting them up we'd weaken them and prove that they weren't as tough as people thought they were, that they didn't run the school. We got to work, preparing all our plans as Finnick, Annie and I revealed the secrets that we knew. It wouldn't be long now; starting next week the Populars would get their comeuppance.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. A New Dawn

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 15 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**peetame: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes she is.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope it was worth the wait.  
candyapple5399: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Thanks, well, the plans will soon be put into action.  
Peetabread 3: Things are gonna get a lot more interesting now, so brace yourself.  
jess obsessed 04: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
fridaynitecaptin: Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
LitteMsJohanna: Thaks, glad you are enjoying it, it's easy for them to spread rumours due to the Popular's insecurities.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, just wait and see what happens :)  
LovinPeetaMellark: Thanks.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A New Dawn**

PEETA POV

I quickly got dressed for school and headed downstairs. True to what I had heard my mother had finally been defeated and was no longer aggressive, she still wasn't happy that I was close to Katniss, let alone dating her, but she didn't say anything about it. I hurried out of the house and to the train station. Katniss, Madge, Gale, Prim and Rory were all waiting for us, Prim and Rory were now aware of our plans. We rode to the Capitol, the others boarding and soon we were all walking to school, talking amongst ourselves and plotting.

"Okay, so, we know a lot about the Populars now, even a few secrets." I clarified, Katniss nodded, "Yeah, we're going to use this knowledge to divide them and teach them a lesson in humility."

Katniss had revealed to us a few interesting secrets, especially about Clove and Glimmer, the one's who had maimed her face. But one key element of all of them was that their pride made them arrogant to the extreme. While we may try to humiliate them in various ways our main plan was to damage their pride.

"So, where do we start?" Gale asked, Katniss, Finnick and Annie all shared a look and nodded, Finnick answered, "We're gonna start with the weaker ones, Sal and Lympha, from there we can get Marvel then we'll get Clove, Glimmer and Cato. We can really deal with any of them whenever the opportunity shows up, but we'll get Sal and Lympha first."

The others nodded, now we just needed a plan to deal with those two, but that would have to wait for now since we had arrived at school and had to head to our first class.

I had finally gotten to know the teachers, English was taught by a man from District 11 called Chaff, he turned out to be a friend of Haymitch. History was taught by an old woman named Mags from District 4, Physics and Chemistry was taught by two people from District 3, a man named Beetee for Physics and a woman called Wiress for Chemistry. Cecilia from District 8 taught Maths, a woman from District 6 called Celes taught Biology, although I was worried about that one, she hardly ever looked healthy. There were two coaches for Gym, both from District 2, Brutus taught the boys while Enobaria taught the girls. Since Chaff was late I turned to Katniss.

"So, how do you think we'll deal with Sal and Lympha?" I asked.

She pondered for a moment and then replied, "I'm not sure yet, they're part of the swimming team, so Finnick's thinking up a plan...Annie's had to quit her position as the Captain of the Girls Swim Team, I've never seen Lympha look so happy."

I grimaced; it was no secret that Sal and Lympha were jealous of Finnick and Annie's positions as Captains of the Swim Teams. With Annie's pregnancy leading her to have to quit her Captain position, Lympha had a chance to try and claim the position for herself. But not if we had anything to say about it. I couldn't be part of the plan however since all we had planned at the moment was that we were all going to take part in the swimming tryouts after school. The tryouts were also going to be used to find a replacement Captain for the Girls Team. I couldn't take part however, not because of my mediocre swimming skills, but because of my artificial leg which would weigh me down and become a drowning hazard.

We headed through the rest of the day, occasionally whispering ideas or any plans but it wasn't until lunch that something concrete formed. As we were sitting we glanced over at the Popular table, for once Sal and Lympha were the centre of attention due to the tryouts coming up. They were clearly enjoying the attention being given to them by the other four.

"That won't last, in fact, we're gonna cut it short." Finnick said, "I've got something, we're gonna teach them a real lesson in humility."

Gale smirked, "Yeah, we're gonna sabotage their chances of achieving their goals to beat Annie and Finnick." Finnick nodded, "That's right, and we're gonna do it at the tryouts today."

The others all smirked, I couldn't wait for this, Annie and I would have to watch from the sidelines but we would have the best seats for the show. Finally the end of lunch bell rang and we headed to our next classes, I kissed Katniss and smiled as I walked to Maths along with Finnick, Annie and Johanna. When we got there we found Lympha waiting for us, she glared at me.

"Peeta," She snapped, I raised an eyebrow, what was her problem? "I was told to let you know that...If you ever wise up and realize how these traitors and losers are stifling your potential, then you are still free to join us."

I sighed, this again.

"Tell Cato I'm not interested in his bullshit," I replied, "I'll never be interested so he can stop trying to get me away from Katniss."

She shook her head, "Fine, I guess then you'll just have to watch this afternoon when I beat her at the swimming tryouts."

I smirked, _'I wouldn't count on that.'_

Lympha then turned to Annie, "Hope you're ready to see your position taken over by someone more deserving of it, slut."

Johanna stiffened when she heard that and stepped towards Lympha and cracked her knuckles.

"Wanna rephrase that bitch." She growled, Lympha glared at her and shook her head, but before anything else could happen Cecilia arrived and class began.

KATNISS POV

It was finally time to put our plan into motion. I was in the changing room pulling on the school's regulation dark blue swimsuit. Madge wasn't going to be involved with this part of the plan, she was going to sit with Peeta and Annie and continue our plans for dealing with the others. Right now our main target was Sal, if we took Lympha down too then that was good, if not, we'd get her another way. Johanna had already left to join the others at the pool. I turned to leave when I saw Lympha standing behind me, smirking.

"I can't believe you think you've got a chance," She remarked haughtily, "Nobody's gonna want a swim captain with a torn face."

I simply smirked, ignoring her pathetic attempt to insult my scars. "Yeah well, it's not like I care...At least when I was part of your little group, I was actually wanted and not just tolerated because I had skills that made me look good."

She was immediately flustered and I knew I had successfully planted a seed of doubt in her mind. I didn't wait for the reply and left the room, heading to where Johanna, Finnick and Gale were waiting for the coaches to arrive.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, next up our heroes begin their plans to defeat the Populars, starting with Sal and Lympha. Hope you liked how the former victors are used as the school teachers. Please read and review, thanks :)


	16. The First Step

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 16 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**glitchmob9: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, they're about to start.  
peetame: Thanks.  
candyapple5399: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.  
Smiles1998: Great, glad you liked the idea.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Yeah, go Johanna, glad you are enjoying it.  
AHeart99: Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
Mpgngirl17: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
Kam Kam: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The First Step**

KATNISS POV

Shortly after Lympha came out of the changing room Coach Brutus and Coach Enobaria arrived. On their instructions we all got into the pool, they began to give us instructions for the tryouts.

"Now remember," Brutus stated, "in addition to looking for new members, we're looking for a new Captain for the Girls Swim Team."

Enobaria continued, "Yes, due to unfortunate circumstances, the position is vacant, so I'll be watching to see who can take Annie Cresta's place."

There was no condescending tone in her voice, Annie was Enobaria's star pupil and the blow of losing her from the swim team struck heavily. Brutus then gave a sharp blast of his whistle and the tryouts began.

"Are we ready for this?" I asked, the others nodded, we had been divided into groups, and everybody in group one began swimming, including Sal and Lympha.

As the only current Captain, Finnick was allowed to swim without being sorted into a group. This was crucial as Finnick was going to be the one to carry out the plan. As part of group two Gale, Johanna and I weren't swimming yet, we would provide Finnick with an alibi since the coaches would be too busy to notice he wasn't with us at the moment. Finnick's ability to hold his breath for a long time was a crucial factor in our plan as he would have to act underwater.

Finnick nodded to us.

"Okay, this is it, we'll be dealing with Sal, but to do that, Lympha's gonna have to suffer a little," He stated, "Here we go, you guys be ready, I'm gonna need you to back me up."

We nodded and he swam out to where Sal and Lympha were swimming, close to each other. Once close enough he slipped underwater and after a brief pause he struck. He grabbed Lympha's ankle, she jerked to a stop and then began flailing, Sal being nearby was caught up in the struggle. When Finnick let go and began swimming back to us, surfacing only when he was far enough away to avoid any possible blame. However something happened that we did not expect. Lympha still flailed about, pushing Sal back, causing him to have a slight wardrobe malfunction as his Speedo slipped down. He quickly pulled it back up as Lympha suddenly flailed again and suddenly she struck the stone wall of the pool and yelled out, Sal tried to help her but she pushed him back angrily. She was clutching the side of the pool desperately until Enobaria came and pulled her out and sat her at the side before examining her, Brutus called Sal out too and he had to climb out, still rather red faced from his wardrobe malfunction.

Everyone watched as Enobaria examined Lympha's leg where she had hit the wall. Finally Enobaria sighed and shook her leg.

"Your ankle is broken, not too seriously..." She paused and then sighed, "But it looks you'll be out of the swimming for quite some time."

Lympha looked shocked at this and I realized that, unintentionally we had gotten our revenge on her too, albeit, not in a way we had intended. She wouldn't be able to get the position she so desperately wanted. She glared over at Sal as both coaches turned to him.

"As for you Sal..." Brutus began, Sal stepped back slightly before shaking his head. "Wait what, you think I did it."

Enobaria nodded, "You were the only on near her when it happened, you grabbed her ankle and tried to sabotage her which led to her being injured."

"Wait c'mon, that's ridiculous, why would I do that?" Sal asked, "I'm not the one who had a problem with her." Brutus glared, "Then who would?"

"Who else, Finnick, he's jealous, he doesn't want Lympha replacing Annie, he sabotaged her and he's trying to frame me."

Both coaches glared at each other before turning to where Finnick was with us.

"Finnick, were you anywhere near Sal and Lympha?" Finnick shook his head, "Nope, I've been over here talking to my friends the whole time."

"It's true," I added, the others also vouched for Finnick and once again all eyes were back on Sal.

Sal was looking even more flustered and Finnick explained that like me, he had planted the seed of doubt in his head like I had with Lympha. He believed the other Populars only saw him and Lympha as an annoyance and only tolerated them due to their swimming prowess, which was inferior to Finnick and Annie's.

Brutus shook his head, "Tampering with one of your teammates, injuring her and now lying and trying to blame someone else." Enobaria glared angrily, "So be it, you are banned from the swim team from now on."

With that Sal was forced to leave and Lympha was taken to the nurse. After that the lesson was to continue with group one finishing their trials and group two, my group was to begin. We had finished our trials and then, to my surprise Coach Enobaria called me over to her.

"Well Katniss, I must saw I was very impressed with your swimming capabilities," She said, "I'm offering you the position of Captain of Girls Swim Team."

I was shocked by this, had I really done that well, not mention striking another blow to Lympha's pride.

"Thank you, I'd be honoured to accept." I replied with a smile.

Enobaria nodded and I was taken to be measured so that they could provide me with the right fit for the Girls Captain regulation swimsuit. Once I was done I was allowed to get dried off and changed I hurried to meet up with the others. When I arrived they were discussing what happened at the pool.

I joined the others and told them about me becoming captain, they all congratulated me.

"Well, I think we've pretty good for our first attempt." I stated, "We just need to sit back and wait for the next step to happen. After that, we'll move on to our next target."

The others agreed and we headed home, talking and laughing, enjoying the fact that our takedown of the Popular's had begun and gotten off to a good start.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Destruction From Within

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 17 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**AHeart99: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
sillydevilgirl: Thanks.  
peetame: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Yup, that was the idea, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.  
craftyralph11: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, more humiliations will be in store for the Populars soon.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Destruction from Within**

PEETA POV

The initial stages of our plan had gone well, already there was tension among the Populars and Sal and Lympha were close to breaking point. However before we finally dealt with them we decided to mess with Marvel first, that way we would be sure that when they ended up divided, he would go too. We knew that Sal was our best bet, but we would have to turn him against Marvel somehow. Luckily Finnick had the answer, Both Marvel and Sal took part in a school athletics club that took place on the track field at lunch time every second Thursday, today. Marvel was an expert at the javelin and took it very seriously, if we could somehow sabotage his throw he would get angry and reckless, then we'd just need Sal to be in the right place at the wrong time. We'd prevent any real harm from coming to him but it would be enough to turn him against Marvel and then, given that he also knew Marvel's secrets, he would spread them. If we tried to most people wouldn't believe us, but Sal, still being a member of the Popular crowd had more credibility.

The boys and girls athletic clubs were held in different track fields therefore it was up to me, Gale and Finnick to deal with this, Finnick and I would handle sabotaging Marvel while Gale would ensure Sal's part in the plan was fulfilled. We changed into our Gym uniforms and joined the other boys, including Marvel and Sal. Unlike the swimming team you didn't have to be a member or tryout for the club in order to join in. When we got to our positions Finnick turned to me.

"Okay Peeta," He explained, "You find some means to throw off his aim, I'll get him riled up, then the rest is up to Gale."

I nodded and quickly looked around for a way to distract Marvel, I found it, the best part of it, due to the large number of people, no one could prove I was responsible. It was a simple matter of making him slip by rolling a spare javelin into his path. I watched carefully as Marvel prepared himself, my timing would have to be perfect or he would stop before he slipped. He began to run and as I watched I saw my opportunity approach.

'_Now.' _I told myself and rolled the javelin along the ground, moving away from the scene quietly to further distance myself from the blame.

Marvel spotted the javelin across his path too late, he stumbled and his throw was pathetic. He growled at this as Finnick approached him.

"Bad luck Marvel," He commented, "I can't believe that happened, you used to be so good at this."

"Shut up traitor," Marvel snapped, "I'll show you, watch this."

I smirked, Marvel was enraged, I glanced across the field, Gale had Sal right where we wanted him, it looked like Sal was venting his frustrations about the swimming incident, well that was soon going to be the least of his worries. Unfocused, Marvel charged down and threw the javelin, it sailed through the air and, just as we planned, Gale pulled Sal out of the way at the last minute, the javelin narrowly missing his stomach. Sal was shocked and then angry, he pulled away from Gale and glared at Marvel.

"What the hell Marvel," He yelled, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Marvel backed up, having realized what just happened, "Hey, c'mon, you know I didn't mean that, I didn't even see you there."

"Yeah right, there was no one blocking your view, you could see fine," Sal snapped, "You knew I was there!"

"Look, Sal…" Marvel tried to argue but Sal shook his head and stormed off. I knew from the look on his face that our plan was working and that by the end of school, things were about to heat up…After that we would help spread a few more rumours tomorrow and therefore we would have the Populars split in two groups and weaker than they had ever been.

Lunch ended and we quickly got changed and hurried to our next class. Finnick and I met up with Johanna and Annie, Lympha was still absent, nursing her broken ankle.

"So how'd it go?" Johanna asked, Finnick and I smirked, "Perfectly, Sal thinks Marvel tried to kill him and now he's gonna destroy Marvel's reputation, don't be surprised if you hear people talking about Marvel having a crush on someone."

They both smirked at that and we decided to wait and see the fruits of our labour. We did not have to wait long, as I met up with Katniss outside our Biology class we saw a flustered and annoyed looking Clove surrounded by people all talking at once.

"So is it really true?" One asked; another butt in, "Do you like him, well?"

Katniss smirked, "So, Sal's revealed that Marvel has a crush on Clove then." She stated, I nodded.

I could see a whole array of emotions on Clove's face, confusion, anger, and even desperation; she was looking for a way out. Luckily for her, she got it as Cato and Glimmer arrived and the crowd dispersed. Celes arrived and we headed into class. Throughout the whole class I could see Clove whispering to Cato and Glimmer, no doubt telling them what happened. Good, things were going as we planned, soon the easy part would be over, then we'd have a more difficult but much more rewarding task to take care of.

Throughout gym as well as the first four lessons of Friday we helped fan the flames of the rumours a bit and by lunch time Clove was pissed at the thought of Marvel having a crush on her. Also Sal and Lympha, who had returned, were convinced that the Populars only tolerated them for their, now useless, swimming abilities. Sure enough at lunch time, as we all sat and watched, Sal and Lympha arrived and approached the others at the table

"Hey, guys," Sal began, the others looked up at them, "We need to talk."

Cato sighed, "About what?" Lympha glared "About how you treat us."

That did the trick, immediately Cato stood up.

"Excuse me, you wanna rephrase that." He snapped, but Sal and Lympha were not backing down, "You treat us like dirt, we're part of the group and we demand to be treated right."

"Yeah, you don't respect us, so why should we respect you." Lympha added, big mistake.

"I don't believe this; you think you have a right to stand with us." Glimmer shot back, "You're trash, we only let you in because you were good at something, not anymore."

Cato nodded, "Get outta here, you're no longer welcome as part of this group."

They both realized what had happened then and stepped back, they looked like they wanted to make amends but it was too late.

Just then something happened that nobody expected, especially not Sal who was still angry over the athletics club incident.

"C'mon guys, lay off them," Marvel stated, surprisingly jumping to Sal and Lympha's defence, "They made a mistake, there's no need to…"

"Oh so you're with them," Clove snapped, "well why don't you join them, because we don't want _you_ here either."

It was then Marvel and Sal realized that Clove was referring to the rumours of Marvel's crush on her. They were speechless and soon they were forced to leave the Popular table. We all smirked.

"Halfway there," Katniss commented, Johanna nodded, "Nice, gotta love putting these creeps in their place."

Katniss however became serious, "But that was the easy part, we've not gotta deal with Cato, Glimmer and Clove…They're not gonna be so easy to put down."

I nodded, yes, the easy part was over, but at least we would have the rest of today and the weekend to come up with a plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Rumours of Infidelity

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 18 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**candyapple5399: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, Clove is the one they're going to get next, read on and see.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Thanks, don't worry, that's not the pairing for this story.  
Smiles1998: Well, keep reading, things are gonna get more and more interesting.  
AHeart99: Yeah, glad you are enjoying it.  
OnlyClove: Well, read on to see what happens next, better clear up, Clove is _not_ going to end up with Marvel, I can reveal that much without spoilers.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Rumours of Infidelity**

KATNISS POV

I smiled as I walked with Peeta into school, I was resting my head on his shoulder and we were holding hands. I couldn't be more content, my thoughts were interrupted briefly when I spotted Johanna whispering something to a group of students who were amazed by what was being said.

"I guess that's the next stage of our plan?" Peeta asked, I smiled and kissed him, "You bet, just wait, by lunch, the rumours will be flying everywhere and all we'll have to do is sit back and watch the show."

We both smirked and met up with the rest of the group where we discussed the final steps of our current plan before heading to our next class. I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered the look on Gale's face when he looked at someone in particular.

"What's so funny?" Peeta asked, I smiled at him, "Looks like Gale's in love."

"Seriously?" I nodded, Peeta smiled, "With who?" I laughed, "Not telling, you'll just have to wait and see."

Peeta sighed, "C'mon Katniss." I shook my head, "Nope."

Peeta sighed again and gave up before kissing me, we lost track of time until someone cleared their throat. We pulled back and saw that it was Chaff.

"Mr Mellark, Miss Everdeen, need I remind you that PDA is not tolerated in school." He remarked, we shook our heads, "Well, don't let it happen again, or I will have to take action."

With that we headed into class, waiting for the rumours to spread and take root.

As we walked to our next class I smiled, already the rumours were beginning to have an effect. I could hear the other students whispering about it.

"Yeah, wonder if he's really having relationship problems." One whispered, another replied, "Must be, why else would Cato spend more time with Clove than Glimmer."

Some of the male students were excited by the prospect of Glimmer; the 'hottest girl in school' was possibly free to date. We had spread rumours that Cato and Glimmer were having relationship problems and we knew that by lunch time people would think that Cato was cheating on Glimmer with Clove. We couldn't wait to see the result. It wasn't until Physics that I saw any direct reaction to the rumours. Cato and Clove were in that class together and everybody was watching them and whispering.

"They sure look pretty close."

"Yeah, do you think they're…You know?"

"Behind Glimmer's back, could be."

My smirk widened, perfect, this was all coming together perfectly. Midway through class something happened to give fresh strength to the rumours. Cato dropped his pencil and bent under the desk to pick it up, Clove didn't even react and he straightened up again with his pencil in hand. The whispering started again and I listened gleefully as the other students formed their own conclusions.

"My God, did you see that?"

"He was totally looking up her skirt."

"She didn't do anything to stop him; she must've wanted him too"

"You think she showed him her underwear?"

Perfect, the bell rang for lunch; this was going to be fun.

I joined the others, resting my head on Peeta's shoulder as we watched, Cato, Glimmer and Clove sat at their usual table. Marvel, Sal and Lympha were sitting at a separate table. The rumours were still flying around; some people didn't even bother to lower their voices. By the end of lunch Glimmer was fuming, Cato and Clove were completely confused. Whenever I got the chance I watching Glimmer carefully and then heard the words I was hoping to hear.

"That bitch," She muttered, "How dare she think she can steal Cato from me, she's going to pay, let's see how she likes when everyone in school knows what's under her skirt."

I couldn't wait, already Glimmer was playing into my hands. I just needed to wait a bit longer. Finally, at gym, I entered the changing room and, while no one was looking I slipped a fake love note into Clove's locker. I got changed and watched carefully. Clove grabbed her gym kit and headed to her usual hidden spot to change, the letter slipped out of the locker and landed at Glimmer's feet. She read it and her face went scarlet with rage. It was just a waiting game now, so during gym I sat with Annie and we talked about our plan.

"So, how long do you think…until Glimmer puts her plan into action?" Annie asked, I shrugged, "Most likely it'll be when we go to get changed after gym. Which means tomorrow, Clove will take the first blow to her pride."

Annie smirked, "I can't wait."

"So, how are you doing, you know…?" I gestured to her stomach, Annie smiled and rested her hand on it, "Good, the morning sickness is a bit hard to deal with but otherwise I'm fine. My parents took it really well."

I nodded, relieved to hear that. Finally gym was over; we all headed back to the locker room. I watched carefully, hoping that Glimmer would act on her jealous impulses. She did and I knew that tomorrow, everybody would ensure that Clove's pride and tough girl image would be ruined.

The following day we walked to school in anticipation. Sure enough, when we arrived we saw what we had hoped and heard the comments. Clove walked in and everybody went quiet before bursting out laughing.

"Not so tough now are you?" A boy jeered, another laughed harder and called out, "I guess you really a little girly girl."

More insults like this were thrown at her; Clove looked shocked and then saw the picture that had been tacked to the school billboard. Her face drained of colour as she realized two things. First, only Glimmer could have taken this picture and second what the picture was actually of. The picture was of Clove in the changing room, reaching for her school uniform, she was wearing nothing but a pair of pink lacy girly panties and a matching bra. Her secret was out, tough as nails hard-ass Clove Libertus wore girly underwear.

"What kinda panties are you wearing today, cute little pink girly one?"

"You know, I thought a girl like you would bear boyshorts, boxers, something a bit less…Girly, guess not."

Clove's face was scarlet now as she tired to push through the crowd and escape. As she did so she spotted Glimmer, haughtily ignoring her and headed to class. Clove narrowed her eyes and a growl escaped her.

"She is going to get it," Clove snarled, "She thinks she can expose my secret and get away with it…Two can play at that game Glimmer, you'll see. People will forget all about my underwear when they learn about your little secret and Cato's."

Our plan was working, they were fighting amongst themselves, next up, Glimmer and Cato would get their comeuppance, I could hardly wait.

* * *

End of chapter, ouch, Clove just took a major blow to her pride, now she's plotting revenge on Glimmer. What will happen next? Gale now has a love interest too, who could it be? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. More Embarrassing Secrets Revealed

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 19 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Shattered Fragment: Well, you'll just have to wait and see, it will be revealed in chapter 23 who he is in love with.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Yup it is, especially for a tough as nails tomboy like Clove, well, the answer will be revealed in chapter 23.  
sakuraXnatsume: Well, the only member of the Popular crowd who is really supposed to be hated is Glimmer. The others deserve at least a little sympathy.  
Smiles1998: Well, wait until chapter 23 and see. Read on :)  
candyapple5399: Yeah well she was in shock, besides, she's got a better plan, fight fire with fire, if she's going down, Glimmer's coming down with her. Glimmer's secrets shall be revealed in this chapter.  
bookworm108: Well, the wait is over, here is the next chapter.  
fridaynitecaptin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, sorry but Glimmer is completely obsessed with Cato so that can't happen, but her secret will be revealed in this chapter.  
Toastandsugarcubes05: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
LitlleMsJohanna: Thanks, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 19: More Embarrassing Secrets Revealed**

KATNISS POV

I smirked as the day continued, it wouldn't be long now. Clove would soon retaliate and Glimmer would get her comeuppance, I knew Clove was waiting for a suitable audience and therefore was waiting for lunch. However this meant she had to endure the whispering, pointing and, less subtly, the catcalls about her girly underwear. Suffice to say that as the day went on Clove's face began to look more and more like a tomato and her nerves became more frayed. It was actually surprising to see how close to snapping she was. I knew Clove had a short fuse but I had no idea it was this short. It was taking all her self control not to attack every person who commented about her. By the time we reached Physics, my first class of the day with Clove her face was beet red and she was actually shaking with rage.

"That bitch," She whispered, "How dare she do that to me? What did I ever do to her? Well two can play at this game, just wait until lunch Glimmer, and then we'll see how you like it."

I looked at Gale and Madge and smirked, it was working. After Physics we hurried to the cafeteria and joined the others. I smirked and gestured over to the Popular table where Cato and Glimmer were sitting, they were currently engaged in a game of suck my face.

"Could she get any more indecent for God sake?" Johanna hissed.

She was right; it looked like Glimmer's skirt was deliberately being ridden up, any higher and she end up flashing _her_ underwear, if she was wearing any. That thought was driven out of my mind however as I saw Clove approach the Popular table, it was about to begin.

Clove's blush had died down slightly but her face was now red with anger.

"Hey bitch." She spat, Cato and Clove pulled apart and stared at her, "I can't believe you, how could you do that to me?"

Glimmer glared back at her with equal ferocity.

"It's what you get for trying to steal my man." She shot back, Clove was momentarily caught off guard, even Cato looked surprised, "Wha?"

Clove recovered quickly, "I wasn't trying to take Cato from you." Glimmer shook her head angrily, "Oh really, in case you didn't notice everybody knows about you spending time together."

"First, we're just friends…secondly when do you believe rumours that you didn't start."

"Oh really, I think I've proven some things aren't rumours, huh."

Clove's blush was back as the rest of the student's laughed.

"I mean seriously, a tough girl like you, pink panties, I bet you've got some other cute prissy little girly panties on today."

Clove snarled and then, just as we hoped, revealed one of Glimmer's secrets.

"Oh yeah, well at least my breasts are natural."

There was stunned silence at this.

"EXCUSE ME!" Glimmer shrieked, Cato grabbed her shoulder to hold her back, "Hang on, Clove, what are you talking about?"

Clove sighed, "Sorry Cato, but it's true. Glimmer's breasts aren't really that big, she has breast implants."

"What?" Cato gasped before looking at Glimmer, "But you told me…"

"She lied."

As the shock began to die down everybody began laughing again, this time at Glimmer.

"I'll get you for this Clove," Glimmer snarled, "Just wait and see."

We all looked at each other amazed, even more secrets were going to be revealed, without us even having to lift a finger, this was perfect.

Glimmer kept her plan to herself however and, ignoring the comments being thrown at her she kept plotting, it wouldn't be until gym that we finally saw her plan, or rather; Johanna, Madge, Annie and I would see her plan. We were in the changing room; Clove was, as usual, hiding while she changed, despite everyone knowing her secret. Glimmer glared in her direction and then an evil smirk appeared on her face. She walked over to where Clove was.

"I don't believe this, hypocrite." She said, I heard Clove's panicked shout before Glimmer shoved her out of hiding and into the middle of the changing room, where everyone could see her.

There was a very brief silence before the laughter started. Clove was wearing white panties decorated with images of teddy bears.

"Oh my God." Lympha choked out between laughs, "Clove, teddy bears, really? Where's your real one, in your locker."

Clove's face was scarlet as more and more catcalls were directed at her, it was then, finally, that Glimmer's mention of hypocrite became clear. Clove was wearing a matching white bra, also with teddy bear images, however what was immediately noticeable was that it was a push up bra, designed to make her breasts look bigger. Glimmer walked in triumphantly.

"So, who would've thought, sure your breasts are natural, but you're still trying to make them bigger." She said gleefully, "And the underwear you're wearing, does your mommy still pick out your undies?"

Johanna, Annie and I all shared a smirk as Johanna then threw in her statement.

"So Clove, you still shop at the little girls store then."

"Shut up," Clove growled, but really, how threatening could she be with that underwear. She rounded on Glimmer, rage in her eyes, "Okay fine, so I wear girly underwear and a push-up bra. I think you should be more embarrassed since you have implants and since you're so sacred of the dark you sleep with your mom and your dad has to sleep on the couch."

Almost immediately the smirk vanished from Glimmer's face as the laughter grew louder, now they were both the laughing stock and had been reduced to trading insults with each other.

"At least I can get a boyfriend." Glimmer remarked, it was then Clove administered her final insult, ruining Cato's reputation at last, "Yeah, a sports start boyfriend, with a geeky habit, do you know he actually collects sports cards of all the top football and basketball heroes."

I smiled, that would spread like wildfire. No matter what happened after this we had done our work. Any embarrassments the Populars suffered would now come from each other. All throughout gym everyone was talking about what they had seen and heard and as we were going home we spotted each member of the Popular crowd getting jeered at for their secrets. I smiled and rested my head on Peeta's shoulder as we walked to the train station. I never felt so elated, after all, revenge is sweet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Sports Star's Downfall

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 20 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Hungergamesfan015: Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it. I tend to use a lot of ideas like that as I find it helps with storyline and such :)  
Mockingjay Rue: Glad you liked it, yeah the secrets were pretty funny.  
Smiles1998: Thanks :)  
LittleMsJohanna: Thanks, glad you ar enjoying it, no they won't, they're trying to destroy the entire social heirarchy by exposing it for the false crap that it is.  
Guest: Thanks, sorry, but the District 3 people are the nerds, Cato is just a jock with a geeky hobby.  
Guest: Here's the next chapter.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Yeah well, it is pretty tame compared to her secrets and Glimmer's. Besides, Cato is going to suffer another mishap in this chapter.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter. It's actually my dream to become a good writer :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sports Star Downfall**

PEETA POV

It was Friday, it had been a few days since Clove and Glimmer had their little fight which led to both their secrets being revealed and their pride irreparably damaged. Cato's secret had been discovered, much to his embarrassment, but he was more affected by the damage that had been done to his relationship with Glimmer. He felt hurt and used due to her lying to him about her breast implants, and the accusations that he was cheating on Glimmer with Clove was putting more strain on him. Neither girl would speak the other at lunch time, leaving Cato to try and act as a mediator. However, unlike both girls, despite everything that had happened, Cato's pride was still intact and we had yet to come up with a plan to deal with it.

"So Peeta, what do you think?" Katniss asked, "Any ideas how we're going to deal with 'Mr Sports Hero'?"

I shrugged; it was co-ed Friday in gym so we were using the third (and largest) gym hall. I was sitting at the side with Katniss and Annie; my artificial leg prevented me from taking part. It didn't help that I was distracted from coming up with a plan, due to Katniss gym uniform showing a lot more leg that her school uniform did. I had to keep remind myself not to stare and to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Cato was dominating the field of the basketball game while we looked on. Clove was sitting out too, I don't know what excuse she gave but it was clear she was still embarrassed about her underwear preference being revealed and didn't want to go near the crowd that would make fun of her for it. Glimmer and the rest of the cheerleader squad were cheering Cato's team on while on the other team Gale and Johanna were making things as difficult as possible for Cato.

Annie sighed and shook her head, "It's gonna be hard, trying to deal with Cato. His pride is the football and basketball games. He's got another major game coming up tomorrow. The only way to damage his pride is to damage his record, never missing a game, unbeatable in all of his games."

Katniss nodded, "I don't see him being beaten anytime soon."

"So the only way to stop him is for him to be injured." I commented "We can't use some means to make it look like he was injured accidentally. No opportunity to do that here."

As we watched however Cato took care of our problems for us as he leapt up and scored a slam dunk goal before falling back and landing badly, injuring his right arm, right shoulder and right leg.

Brutus and Enobaria hurried over to him and checked his injuries. Finally Brutus sighed and delivered the news.

"I'm sorry Cato, but you can't play the rest of this game, and I'm afraid…You're gonna have to miss the game tomorrow."

"What, but I can't." Cato gasped but Enobaria shook her head, "You're too injured to do anything, that's that, now, go sit down."

With that Cato limped off to the bench and sat next to Clove, we were sitting only a few feet away and he shot us a nasty glare as the game continued. We smiled at each other and quickly glanced over, the cheerleading squad was still performing for the game, but the disappointment on Glimmer's face was clear. We sat back and listened to Cato and Clove's conversation, pretending we were focusing on the game.

"So, I take things haven't been the same since…you know?" Clove asked, Cato sighed, "Yeah, I can barely get a moment to myself now, she's constantly calling me, hanging on to me. It's ridiculous."

We shared looks and smirked, perfect, trouble in paradise, Glimmer and Cato were on the rocks.

"How about you, how are you holding up?" Cato asked.

We glanced over and noticed that Clove's face had gone slightly pink and she shifted uncomfortably.

"It's unbearable, no matter where I go in school…There's a group of people there, asking me about my underwear. Just because I wear girly underwear they think it's funny to tease me." She said slowly, Cato sighed and shook his head, but then Clove added, "Even Glimmer teases me about it, she won't leave me alone, keeps talking about it, making comments about it, my push up bra, that sort of thing."

It was clear Cato was surprised at that; however what he said and what happened next, surprised all three of us.

"Clove, don't worry about Glimmer, she's just being immature." He paused and then added, "I couldn't care less about your underwear or whatever secrets you've got…I know that, you're a good person, we've both made mistakes, but I think we've learned our lesson now."

Clove smiled and managed to choke out a 'thank you' before suddenly kissing him.

I looked over at Katniss and Annie; they looked just as surprised as I felt. None of us were anticipating this heat of the moment action. Nobody else had noticed, nobody except Glimmer that is, she was on top of the pyramid and had seen what had happened. Her anger was clearly etched on her face and I knew it wouldn't be long before it exploded. Sure enough, after gym, as we were all leaving school I saw them and pointed them out to the group, we stopped and listened.

"I knew it, I didn't want to believe it but they were right!" Glimmer shrieked, Clove looked shocked, "Hey, it's not what you think."

"Yeah right it's not, I saw you kissing him," Glimmer shot back, "He's my boyfriend, _MY_ boyfriend. I'm not letting you steal him from me."

Clove shook her head desperately, "It was a heat of the moment, thing, I didn't mean for it to happen, it meant nothing anyway."

"STOP LYING!" Glimmer yelled before getting right in Clove's face, "That's it, you've gone too far, you can join Marvel and the rest of them, I don't want you anywhere near Cato, got that."

With those words Glimmer turned and stormed away, Clove sighed and lowered her head.

"Well, looks like our work's nearly done." Johanna stated, "Can't believe we managed to get them this badly though."

Katniss smirked, "Yeah, looks like things are taking care of themselves from now on, I don't think we need to get directly involved anymore."

We all laughed and began to leave, but I looked back and saw Clove glaring at us and felt uneasy. Clove knew, she knew we were behind everything bad that was happening to them and that Katniss and Johanna were the main aggressors. I just hoped she didn't do anything rash, I didn't want Katniss to be hurt again, or Johanna to get hurt. The problem was, with Clove, it was impossible to tell what she had planned, but it was clear she was planning something to get her own back.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, tension mounts now that Clove has realized the Populars were being screwed with by Katniss and the others, what does she have planned? Wait and see, read and review please.


	21. Plotting Revenge

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 21 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**glitchmob09: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, all Katniss and her friends did was light the fire, then they just let things take their course.  
AHeart99: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Smiles1998: Yeah well, hope you enjoyed it :)  
Cato4ever: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
picy4t4: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, I hope you are right :)  
Hungergamesfan015: Yup, be careful :)  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Thanks, yeah, glad you liked it.  
Peetabread 3: Yup, look out, Clove's mad.  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well chapters 21-24 will reveal the Populars (specifically Clove and Glimmer) trying to get revenge.  
candyapple5399: Yup she did, now there is going to be trouble.  
LittleMsJohanna: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, wait and see, the Populars (really just Clove and Glimmer) will try to get revenge over chapters 21-24.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Plotting Revenge**

KATNISS POV

When we walked into school the next day I spotted the Populars. They were indeed moving in separate groups now and still being teased for their secrets and damaged pride. However Glimmer was the only one lashing out against the teasing, the others seemed to just keep their head down and try to ignore it. Except for Clove, I could see from her expression that she had, as Peeta said, discovered that it was us who were messing with them, and that Johanna and I were the main aggressors. We were the ones coming up with most of the ideas. I could tell right away that she was planning something, I just didn't know what yet, and that worried me.

"Katniss?" I turned to Peeta and saw his expression. "Is everything okay?"

I shrugged.

"I guess, I just wish I knew what Clove's plan was." I replied, he smiled and we kissed lightly before he reassured me, "No matter what it is, we face it together, okay."

I smiled and nodded and we headed to our first class, I now felt secure in the knowledge that, no matter what happened, I wouldn't have to face it alone.

English passed without incident, during History, while waiting for Mags, Peeta and Gale were talking about Clove's scheming. I turned to Madge.

"So, Madge, are you ready for Winter Prom?" I asked, the Winter Prom was a semi-formal dance that was coming up in roughly a month. Madge smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I've already spoken to Dylan and invited him."

Dylan was a boy in District 12, he lacked the funds to come to this school, but that didn't stop Madge from seeing him and falling in love. They were both dating and had been for a month now.

"I've still gotta order my dress though, what about you?"

I smiled, "Well obviously Peeta is excited at the chance to take me to the dance. As for my dress well, I don't really have to worry."

Madge looked confused so I quickly clarified.

"I've got a good friend here making it, Cinna Modus?"

Madge's eyes widened at that, "You're kidding," She breathed, "You've got the best designer in the Capitol, in all Panem, designing your Prom dress?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, like I said, he's a friend." I replied, "Gonna have to thank Haymitch for introducing me to him."

Haymitch knew Cinna back when the young man was still just a teenager and an apprentice fashion designer. It was Cinna who had provided Haymitch with the suit he wore to work before the company went under which led to Haymitch's drinking.

In Maths I noticed that Cato and Marvel were whispering together. I was surprised at this as I knew the splintered group usually refused to talk to each other. I then saw their expressions. Somehow Clove had told Glimmer and Cato about what she had discovered and now the others were hearing about it. But that still didn't revealed what Clove had planned. I was wary throughout Maths and Physics. Especially Physics as Clove was in that class. But still nothing happened, until lunch time. I had just met up with the others when I heard Clove's voice.

"Everdeen!" She snapped.

I looked over and saw her standing with the rest of the Populars nearby, I glanced at the others and cautiously approached. There would be no surprises this time, I was ready for an attack, my scars had taught me to expect anything from Clove.

"So, you think you can get away with this huh?" She growled angrily, "You think it's funny to turn us against each other."

"The way I see it, yeah." I replied disdainfully "After all that shit you put others through…I figured we change things around here, destroy your little pathetic social hierarchy and get rid of this so called rule you have over the school."

"You ruined us all, our pride, everything we stood for, everything." She almost yelled back, her face was scarlet and I could tell she was close to losing control.

I just smiled, "Not so much fun when the shoe's on the other foot, is it." I replied.

"Oh, that's how you want to play it, okay then," She replied and I tensed, "I still have something that's worth my pride. Let's see if you can beat me at my own game."

I froze at that.

"Are you saying that…?" I began but Clove's smirk confirmed her reply, "Yes, I'm challenging you to fencing match, in front of the whole school."

I paused. Clove's fending skill was legendary, she had never once been touched, always won her matches with the opponent scoring zero. She was known to be on par with a master level fencer, it was that reason she was made captain of the fencing team. However I had been speaking with Finnick and Annie and I knew she had some openings I could exploit.

"Deal."

Stunned silence greeted my reply, nobody had expected me to accept, nobody except Finnick and Annie who knew I would be putting their information to good use.

"Fine, after school, don't chicken out." Clove replied.

So for the rest of the day the school was buzzing with talk of the upcoming match. I knew why Clove had done this, this was her way of vindicating herself to Glimmer, if she succeeded, Glimmer would at least repair their friendship. Therefore Clove had no choice but to win, I had it easier however. I didn't strictly need to win, if I could score even one hit on her I would ruin her fencing reputation and damage her pride further. So after school I got ready, I had changed out of my school uniform and was pulling on the fencing uniform. The fencing uniform consisted of a pair of white breeches, a white fencing jacket, a plastron; white knee high socks, a white glove, white shoes, a fencing mask and a chest protector. I carried the mask under my arm as I left the changing room and headed into the gym where the fencing club was meeting. As usual Brutus and Enobaria were overseeing it. I stepped inside, ready to face Clove and to try and beat her at her own game.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Reputation Ruined

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 22 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Guest: Well, here's your answer :)  
HoneycloudRocks4ever: Yeah well, it just happened like that, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Smiles1998: Well, here it is, enjoy :)  
LittleMsJohanna: Read on to find out :)  
candyapple5399: Well, given Clove's weapon skills I needed to get them fitting for a school theme and fencing was the first thing that came to mind, anyway, enjoy.  
VikkiTayler: Well here's the match, you'll have to wait until chapter 25 to see what happens to Cato and Glimmer, he was telling Marvel about what Clove had discovered, it will reveal what they told her in this chapter.  
Cato Lover 101: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
guineamania: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, read on to find out what happens :)  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Here it is, enjoy :)  
Guest: Read on to find out what happens and remember, Katniss even scoring a point will ruin Clove completely.  
beautiful fury: Virtual Ninja's don't work on me LOL. Read on to see what happens.  
AHeart99: Glad you enjoyed it.  
Shall We Dance My Love: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, read on to find out. Sorry but cliffhangers are my specialty :)  
Hungergamesfan015: Well, read on to see if you would win or lose that bet :)  
Fire bread and nightlock: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, I've already mentioned how she found out two chapters ago, she overheard the group talking about what they had done.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Reputation Ruined**

KATNISS POV

As I entered the gym Coach Enobaria saw me and approached.

"I'm sorry Katniss," She said, "But unlike the swimming team, the fencing team is exclusive, you have to be invited by a member to take part."

"It's alright coach, I invited her."

We turned and saw Clove in her fencing uniform, smirking. Enobaria accepted and walked off to inform Brutus so they could clear the field for my match with Clove. The whole school had turned up to watch, including all my friends and the Populars. Clove was of course hoping to give me a crushing and humiliating defeat in front of everyone so she could repair her reputation and pride and get back in Glimmer's good books.

"Ready for this Everdeen," Clove snarled, "Nobody makes me a laughing stock and gets away with it."

I shrugged and followed her over to the competition area. Brutus and Enobaria gave out the instructions and rules and on their order we put our masks on and assumed ready positions, our foils raised as we waited for Brutus' signal to begin. I could tell behind her mask Clove's face was set in fierce determination. There was silence all around us as the crowd watched waiting to see how badly I would be beaten, or if I would be the first to ruin Clove's untouchable reputation.

Brutus made sure each of us was ready and that our stances were perfect before nodding.

"Play…En Garde!"

Clove made the first move and closed the gap between us. I blocked her strikes and followed up with a few of my own, advancing forwards. I forced her to step back as I attempted to try and find one of her weak points that Finnick and Annie told me about. My only chance of scoring even one point was to exploit those weak points and they were few and I would only have split seconds to react to them. Clove however didn't give me an opening and by parrying one of my strikes she gained her opening and lunged forwards. The tip of her blade hit my chest protector.

"Hit." Enobaria called out, she was keeping score for Clove, the first to three points was the winner.

Enobaria marked down Clove's score and we returned to the centre and reassumed our ready positions. Brutus started us off again and this time I made the first move, forcing Clove to step back, however it was a trick as, just when I thought I had seen an opening Clove struck back and forced me to move back until she suddenly landed a direct hit to my chest, scoring her second point.

Clove removed her mask and smirked as I did the same.

"Oh dear, two-nil." She said condescendingly, "Do you still wanna continue, or are you gonna surrender."

I sighed and mentally prepared myself, I had to focus now, act naturally and follow the flow. I had been too preoccupied with watching for the weak points that I let my guard down. I had to react instinctively when I saw them, so I shook my head.

"Not a chance, let's go." I replied before putting my mask back on and assuming the ready position. Clove laughed and did the same.

Brutus gave us the signal and I attacked again, this time I stayed focused. Blocking and attempting to parry Clove's strikes. Clove's two point lead had made her even more arrogant however and I soon saw an opening and reacted instinctively.

"That's a hit!" Brutus called as I managed to land the tip of foil on Clove's chest, the target area.

As Brutus marked down my score I stepped back and took off my mask at the same time as Clove. She was glaring at me.

"What the fuck?" She gasped, I smirked, "Oops, looks like Clove isn't so 'untouchable' anymore huh."

She growled savagely, "How dare you, there's no way you could've done that, you must've che…"

"Clove, that's enough." Brutus voice sounded like a whip, "We were watching the whole time, Katniss landed a legitimate hit. If you don't like it you can leave now, otherwise, get back to the match."

We put our masks back on, it didn't matter what happened now, I had accomplished what I had set out to do, Clove's reputation was in complete tatters now.

We continued to fight to gain the next point, for Clove it would win her the match, for me it would make Clove's loss of reputation even worse for her. As I continued I began to gain a slight advantage as I stayed focused, I could hear Clove's heavy breathing. She was tiring, however I wasn't expecting what happened next. I moved closer and was attempting to gain a second point when a strong blow knocked me off my feet and onto the ground. I sat up and pulled my helmet off, glaring at Clove as Brutus sounded his whistle, she had elbowed me to the ground to stop me from scoring. The coaches came over, they were furious.

"Clove, that is enough!" Enobaria stated, her voice had a dangerous edge, Clove pulled off her mask, "But I…"

"Enough." Brutus repeated before continuing, "Use of elbows is strictly prohibited, you know that. One more broken rule or complaint from you and you are disqualified from competing in the upcoming tournament."

Clove grumbled at this but said nothing else; we both put our masks back on. Play resumed and I quickly brought even more humiliation on Clove by scoring a second point.

PEETA POV

I smiled, I couldn't believe how well this was going, Clove was completely ruined now. She could win the match but the result was still the same, Katniss had once again given her a humiliation in front of the whole school that ruined her. The scores were now even at two each, who ever scored next, won the match. Play continued and we watched as they both engaged in a short but furious bout, it was obvious that Katniss was holding back while Clove put everything she had into it. Finally, after parrying a powerful thrust from Katniss, Clove lunged forwards and scored the final point. They both removed their masks, Katniss had a small smile on her face, Clove was glaring, her face flushed and shining with perspiration and she was breathing heavily.

"There," She said angrily, "seen what happens when you cross me."

"You get shown for what you really are, and humiliate yourself and have your record blemished in front of the entire school." Katniss shot back.

Clove just growled and turned away, slamming her foil into its stand. She approached the rest of the Populars and we saw that, despite her reputation being ruined, Clove's victory was enough to repair the breach between her and Clove, although it was obviously tenuous at best. Katniss smiled and went to get changed while the others spoke, I however overheard something worrying.

"I still can't believe that bitch scored one point let alone two." Clove complained, Glimmer was the one who replied, "If you ask me, they need a different kind of humiliation, Katniss and her main sidekick in taking us down, Johanna."

I gulped, they had begun whispering so I couldn't figure out their plans, but I was certain we could face anything they threw at us together. I joined the others as we left with Katniss and kissed her.

"That was great work." I said, she smiled, "Thanks, it was worth it, shall we get going now?"

I nodded and we headed home, revelling in our victory.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Humiliation

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 23 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles 1998: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, you'll find out in this chapter as she has a crush on him too. Although really it should be obvious.  
Cato Lover 101: Thanks glad you are enjoying it, here is the next chapter, sorry but unless I feel up to it I only upload one chapter a day.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Well, just wait and see what happens in this chapter.  
gabby: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here is the next story.  
MaidenAlice: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here is the next chapter.  
Hungergamesfan015: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, just wait and see what Clove and Glimmer do in this chapter :)  
Cato4ever: Thanks, here is the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Humiliation**

KATNISS POV

I sighed; it had been three days since my fencing match with Clove and was now Thursday. School was almost over, since we were both part of the swim team, Johanna and I had been let out of class early. We were to wait until everyone else had changed and then join the rest of the swim team in getting ready and then head for the pool. While we were waiting I turned to Johanna.

"So, what do you plan to do after the swimming is done?" I asked, Johanna shrugged, "I don't know. What about you, any plans with Peeta?"

"We've not decided yet." I replied, "You Johanna, you could…"

"Let's not get into that just now Katniss."

I smiled and shrugged. Johanna clearly didn't want to talk about her crush, unaware that he felt the same. I couldn't wait to see Peeta's reaction if he found out that Gale, his best friend, was in fact in love with Johanna, and that she was in love with him. I realized that my attempted suggestion had obviously flustered Johanna as her cheeks had gone slightly pink. Just then one of the younger students approached us.

"Um, Katniss, Johanna." She began; we turned to look at her. "Coach Enobaria wants to talk to you; she's down at the games field."

"Okay thanks," I replied as the student ran off.

We were confused by this but we headed to the games field none the less.

When we arrived however Enobaria was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is she?" Johanna asked rhetorically. I sighed, "Something's not right here."

"Surprise bitches!"

Before either of us could react we were knocked down and pinned to the ground by Clove and Glimmer.

"What the fuck!?" Johanna growled as she struggled futilely. Glimmer laughed, "It's a good job Clove can handle someone like you Johanna, now, I think it's time we got some revenge on the two of you. You seem to have found it funny to have us turn against each other so it's only fair that we humiliate you in the best way possible."

I glared at Glimmer and shook my head.

"You really think you'll get away with this before someone catches you?"

"Oh but we will, because no one is going to hear you until it's too late, paying that girl off worked brilliantly." I glared and shook my head, "If you think we're going to be quiet you…"

I then realized something, my socks and shoes had been removed, my socks were balled up and being held in Glimmer's hand.

"What…" I began before getting my answer as Glimmer shoved my socks into my mouth. "MRPHH!"

I then saw, out the corner of my eye, that Johanna had just had her socks stuffed in her mouth too, I tried to spit them out but Glimmer held them in while Clove began sticking strips of tape over Johanna's stuffed mouth.

"Hurry up with the tape Clove," Glimmer, called out, "I wanna make sure Katniss' big mouth stays shut."

Clove laughed and stuck down one more strip before throwing the tape to Glimmer. Despite my best efforts to struggle I soon had several strips of tape covering my already stuffed mouth. We were both helplessly gagged as suddenly our real humiliation began.

Despite our best efforts to struggle Clove and Glimmer soon had both of us stripped to our underwear. They had left our uniforms lying on the edge of the games field as they dragged us to the flagpoles and began tying us to them. Johanna's face was beet red and I was certain mine was too. They stepped back after tying us up, we were helpless.

"Well, well, look at that." Glimmer remarked with an evil smirk as she observed Johanna.

"Fmgh ygg!" Johanna screamed through her gag as she blushed profusely, mostly due to her underwear which consisted of a pair of white semi-transparent panties and white lace edged bra.

"She's practically asking people to gawk at her." Glimmer continued, Clove glared at me and shook her head, "At least she has the courage to wear things like that and be a rebel. Unlike Katniss 'goody two-shoes' Everdeen here who wears only what the school tells her too."

I moaned into my gag, I was wearing the school's regulation underwear which consisted of a pair of white cotton panties and a white cotton bra. Just then the school bell rang.

"Well let's go." Glimmer stated, "The audience will soon be here."

"Amdenghf?" I gasped as Johanna groaned and mumbled something along the lines of 'kill me now'.

Sure enough as Clove and Glimmer slipped away the school began to empty and soon everybody stopped and stared at us. Two girls tied to flagpoles, tightly gagged and clad in nothing but our undergarments.

This was so humiliating, I could hear some of the boys in the crowd jeering and just about everyone was laughing. One glance at Johanna showed that her face was scarlet and she was thrashing wildly against her bonds. However, a mere half hour after our torment started we found salvation.

"You guys are sick, out of the way."

My eyes shot open as Peeta and Gale approached us. Enobaria and Brutus had arrived and were busy moving everyone else away. Before long Peeta and Gale had freed us, the gags were removed and we quickly got redressed.

"Are you okay Kat?" Peeta asked concerned. I nodded and hugged him, "Thank God you showed up when you did, I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment."

He smiled and returned the embrace, I smirked and he looked in the same direction as me. Johanna had gotten redressed and was talking to Gale and then suddenly they kissed.

"Wait, Gale and Johanna, they had crushes on each other and I didn't even know?" I nodded and then led Peeta over to them.

They parted as we walked up and turned to us.

"Congratulations you guys, I wondered when you would finally realize the truth." I commented with a smile, Johanna blushed, "Shut up Katniss, now…We all need to talk."

"About what?" Gale asked, Johanna and I smirked at each other and both replied at the same time, "Payback."

The boys then realized and smirked and we swiftly began making plans as we walked back to the station. We knew we were going to give them a taste of their own medicine but we wanted to make it worse for them, that was what we were busy planning. One thing we knew for sure however, by tomorrow, we would have our revenge for this humiliation.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Payback is a Bitch

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 24 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**MaidenAlice: Yeah well, they're about to get it.  
gabby: Here's the next chapter, enjoy the revenge.  
VikkiTayler: Yup, it certainly was, glad you like it, read on to find out.  
MissWaffles101: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you like it, here's the revenge.  
Peetabread 3: Yup, well, don't mess with Johanna or Katniss, enjoy the revenge.  
Cato4ever: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Payback is a Bitch**

KATNISS POV

By Friday Johanna and I were ready to claim our revenge. We were going to give Clove and Glimmer a taste of their own medicine, but with added humiliation. It was lunch time and Glimmer and Clove were both at practice for their clubs, they would be getting changed last and would be alone in the changing room. We would be waiting for them and strike while Peeta and Gale distracted the coaches.

"You got the tape?" I asked Johanna, she nodded, "Here they come, quietly now."

I nodded and we remained hidden while the rest of the fencing team and cheerleading squad changed. Once they all left Glimmer and Clove got changed back into their school uniforms and locked away their sports uniforms. I knew Peeta and Gale would have Brutus and Enobaria distracted. It was time for us to strike. We left our hiding places and grabbed them, forcing them down to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Glimmer shrieked as I leant down and growled in her ear, "Payback's a bitch, just like you."

Glimmer thrashed and tried to get free, she knew what I meant, so did Clove as Johanna and I removed their socks and shoes.

Once we were ready we turned them onto their backs. Glimmer glared at me and I heard Clove growl.

"You think you-" Glimmer tried to threaten me but I simply shoved her socks into her mouth as Johanna did the same to Clove.

Despite their struggles we were able to tape their mouths shut, keeping their socks stuffed in. We quickly got to work and stripped their uniforms off and we forced them together, pressing their bodies up against each other, face to face. We pulled their arms around each other and tied their hands at the wrists before continuing until they were tied face to face, pressed up against each other. I glared with distaste at Glimmer's underwear, she was wearing nothing more than a black lace thong, no bra. I rolled my eyes.

"Unbelievable, she actually has the nerve to dress like that." I commented, Johanna laughed, "C'mon, we all know how much of a slut Glimmer is, I'm surprised she's even wearing that."

Glimmer gave a muffled shriek and tried to struggle but with Clove tied to her she couldn't move much.

"Yeah," I remarked, "I always figured she didn't wear any underwear at all." My smirk grew when I saw Clove's red face and then spied her underwear. "No way, Johanna, check Clove's underwear out."

Johanna took one look and like me smirked. Clove was wearing a pair of pink panties with a 'Hello Kitty' design and a pink bra with a love heart design on each cup.

"Oh my God, the little girl undies again." Johanna taunted, prompting a muffled groan from Clove.

As a final touch we removed Clove's bra, exposing her breasts and causing more embarrassment. After that we moved them and stuffed them into a locker before closing the door and locking it before picking up their uniforms and throwing them into the boys changing room and then returning to hiding to see what happened next.

We could hear them trying to scream through their gags and the banging as they struggled to break free of the locker. It took them a full ten minutes before they managed to get the door open, this led to them falling onto the floor, in full view of a few passing students who stared wide-eyed before laughing making comments. I thought their faces couldn't get any redder, I was wrong. After the students left they continued to struggle when suddenly Cato appeared.

"What the hell?" He gasped, both girls gave muffled shrieks as he run over and after some effort managed to set them free and remove their gags.

They both sat up, Clove immediately covered her bare chest and looked around until she found her bra. Cato blushed as she hurried over to collect it and pull it back on. Glimmer glared at him, not bothering to cover her chest at all.

"Stop ogling her," She snapped, Cato shook his head, "I'm not for God sake."

"Look, our uniforms have been put in the boys changing room, can you please get them."

Cato nodded and moments later he returned, both girls got dressed and all three of them left in a hurry, it was nearly the end of lunch and the next class would begin soon. Johanna and I left the hiding place smirking.

"Oh that was great," Johanna remarked happily, I nodded, "Yeah, looks like we might have driven a wedge between Clove and Glimmer again, you saw how Cato was checking her out."

Johanna laughed and nodded and we too hurried to our next class.

We informed the others of our success but our joy was short-lived. From what I overheard the teachers and Principal were now fully aware of both incidents and who was responsible. Sure enough, before we could get to gym the Principals Secretary's voice came over the tannoy.

"Would the following students report to Principal Trinket's office immediately please; Katniss Everdeen, Johanna Mason, Clove Libertus and Glimmer LeFay."

I swallowed nervously, this couldn't be good. I headed for the office immediately and met up with the other three just outside. Clove and Glimmer glared at me but I ignored them. We walked into the Receptionist's office.

"She wants to see you one at a time. Ms Everdeen, you first, the rest of you wait over there."

I looked nervously over at Johanna as she sat down along with Clove and Glimmer. Steeling myself I walked over to Principal Trinket's office and walked in. I had never seen Principal Trinket look so severe before, I sat down in front of the desk and she stood up.

"So," She began, "I have heard about what's been happening both yesterday and today."

I knew it was about this, but what was going to happen.

"Such behaviour is deplorable and unladylike; therefore all four of you must be punished for this."

I groaned, punishment in this school depended on the severity of the 'crime' and I knew that what we had done would be worthy of the harshest punishment here. The harshest punishment for girls was for them to be forced to bend over Principal Trinket's desk, lift their skirts and be spanked by a wooden paddle. I knew from Principal Trinket's face that I would have no escape, I wanted however to try and state my case.

"Principal Trinket, I..." She shook her head and cut across me, "I know you and Ms Mason were only getting revenge for what happened to you. Therefore you and Ms Mason will only be receiving ten swats, Ms Libertus and Ms LeFay will receive fifteen. Provided no other rules have been broken."

I gulped at that and feared for Johanna. She was referring to the school's regulation underwear; she knew that some girls didn't wear it despite it being against the rules. Luckily for me I did, but I had no idea about Johanna.

I knew I couldn't make things better for me and I didn't want it to be worse so when Principal Trinket stood up, holding the paddle in her hand I too stood up and moved over to the side of the desk. I bent over at the waist so I was against the desk. Swallowing nervously I gripped the hem of my skirt and pulled it up, revealing my white cotton panties. I waited tensely and then...

SMACK

"Ow!" I whined as my bottom stung viciously from the blow. I fought to hold back any tears and tried desperately to bite back my complaints.

Letting only small whimpers escape me I took my punishment and, nine spanks later my bottom felt like it was one fire, I was certain it was completely red now.

"That will do Ms Everdeen; you may lower your skirt and stand to the side."

I nodded and straightened up, allowing my skirt to fall back into place before walking over to the side of the room and waited, whimpering slightly from the pain. Clove was called in next and given the same speech as me, she looked like she was about to argue but then saw me and realized what had happened to me. She sighed and did as she was told, she was given her fifteen spanks, like me she held back her tears and only gave small whimpers. However, Principal Trinket wasn't happy; Clove had broken the school underwear rule so she gave Clove and extra five spanks, twenty in total before telling her to stand next to me. Clove did so and glared at me, but I ignored her. Johanna received the same punishment, ten spanks and an extra five for not wearing regulation underwear. Finally Glimmer was called in, she tried desperately to resist but it was useless, since Principal Trinket had Johanna and me hold her down and hold her skirt up, seeing the thong Principal Trinket sighed and gave Glimmer her twenty spanks, resulting in a very red ass for Glimmer. After we were done we received another lecture and, since Glimmer's punishment took so long school was over and we left. As we walked back to the station with the others they were concerned about our well-being. Looking around I saw Clove and Glimmer were nowhere in sight, so they couldn't overhear.

"Don't worry," I replied, "It was totally worth it."

I smiled and kissed Peeta, happy to have claimed revenge.

* * *

End of chapter, Katniss and Johanna have claimed revenge but, all four girls have been punished, next chapter will feature the final collapse of the Populars as only one of them will cling to their stupid ideals, bet you can't guess who? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Changes at Prom

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 25 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HG anonymous fan: Sorry but you're actually wrong the uniforms are based on the Chilton uniforms from Gilmore Girls.  
FunnyPuffins1600: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Hungergamesfan015: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yeah, poor Johanna, still not as bad as Clove or Glimmer, who got 20.  
Smiles 1998: Well, here it is, soon only one will cling to their 'Popular' ideals while the others will have wised up.  
candyapple5399: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah that's the impression of her I got too.  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, yeah it definitely was, well, you're about to find out.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Yeah, it would hurt.  
gabby: Of course not, there' still so much more to do, the Presidential Elections, Annie's baby, not to mention Peeta and Katniss' future.  
JesssMallark: Yeah, got that right, glad you are enjoying it, well, not counting this one I'm planning to do eight more, hope you enjoy them.  
Katniss901: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
Nightlocksvictim: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Lillie: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, sorry but Cato's given up on Katniss, his eyes and heart are set on someone else.  
gabby: Here's the chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Changes at Prom**

PEETA POV

I smiled as I checked myself in the mirror carefully. It was finally time for Capitol High's winter prom; I was dressed in a neat dark suit with a white shirt and tie. The dance was semi-formal, but it made sense to want to look your best. I prepared to head downstairs where my parents and brothers were waiting for me when the doorbell rang. As I reached the top of the steps I heard my mother's voice.

"Peeta, Katniss is here."

I had to give my mother credit for trying, she still disliked Katniss and loathed the fact I was dating her but at least she was making an effort to be civil. I headed downstairs and went to greet Katniss when I stopped dead and felt my mouth fall open. Katniss smirked at my reaction, but it was understandable, she was somehow more beautiful than ever. Her hair was done back in a braid as usual but what caught my attention was her dress, her dress was red in colour and reached down to her ankles, it shimmered elegantly and, due to the design made it look like she was literally wearing fire. The red flats she wore on her feet were made of similar material.

"Katniss, wow, you…" I stumbled over my words, trying to ignore my bothers snickering behind me. She smiled and walked over, "You look great." She said happily, even her scars looked amazing now, "Not as good as you."

Katniss laughed and we kissed before leaving and heading for the station, once there we met up with Gale, Madge and Dylan. Like me, Gale and Dylan were dressed in formal suits. Madge was wearing white ankle length dress with medium length sleeves that tied off at the elbow and white heels. We all greeted each other and then boarded the train which then drove off towards the Capitol.

As we rode on the train we met up with the others, first Thresh with his girlfriend Cassidy, then came Johanna who's first action was the kiss Gale rather passionately that Madge had to clear her throat to get them to part for air. Gale smirked as he looked Johanna up and down, she was dressed in simple navy blue flats and a strapless navy blue knee length dress which had a pleated skirt section and exposed her upper back in a similar style to a wedding dress. Finally the last members of our group, Finnick and Annie arrived, Finnick was dressed in a rather fancy yet plain suit, typical of District 4's laid back attitude to just about everything but fishing. Annie's dress was sea green with spaghetti straps and reached down to her knees, she also wore green flats. The dress had obviously been fashioned to accommodate her stomach as her pregnancy had now developed enough that her stomach was swelling.

"Hey, so are you guys ready for this?" Finnick asked cheerfully as they both sat down.

There were murmurs of 'Yeah' and 'You bet' among us as we all talked excitedly about what we had recently heard. The Populars were close to completely breaking as Clove and Glimmer's repaired friendship was broken again, over Glimmer's suspicions over Clove's relationship with Cato once again. Cato and Glimmer were the only members of the Popular crowd who hadn't yet broke away from the fake social standing, although it was clear Cato was close to snapping. Sal and Lympha would be going to the Prom together, having started dating after forgiving each other, and Marvel would be going to with Ruby, his new girlfriend. This left Clove as the only one without a date, something which a lot of students had been whispering and teasing her about. We stopped our conversation and the train stopped and we all got off and headed to the venue, ready to enjoy ourselves.

KATNISS POV

As we walked to the venue I rested my head on Peeta's shoulder and sighed in content, I knew he was smiling. Everything had changed so much since he arrived at Capitol High, my life was worth living again and the pathetic school hierarchy had finally been broken. As we approached the venue for the Prom I noticed the 'Populars' were heading in two, all the boys were dressed in dark suits, Marvel's girlfriend Ruby, a girl with waist length brown hair and brown eyes, was wearing a dress the colour of her namesake. Lympha's dress was knee length and purple with dark blue wave patterns. Clove was wearing a black dress which reached down to her knees and fastened with only one strap, over her right shoulder. Glimmer however was once again over the top and dressed like a total slut. She was wearing a hot pink strapless dress with the skirt ending two inches above mid-thigh and pink hi-heels.

"God, why not come naked," Johanna grumbled, "I mean, she practically is anyway."

We all snickered at that drawing a nasty look from Glimmer as we all walked in.

Almost as soon as we walked in we were surrounded by music, food, drink, dancing couples. I couldn't help but smile, if it hadn't been for Peeta I would've been home right now, locked up in my room, probably crying. But here I was, with my boyfriend, at Winter Prom. We all danced a few times and were having a great time when we were given the best thing that could ever happen, the complete dissolution of the Populars. As soon as it was midnight, Principal Trinket stood up on the stage at the end of the room and began speaking into a microphone.

"Welcome everyone; I'm sure you've all had a great time." She announced cheerfully. I smiled; I wasn't even annoyed by her voice now, especially since I was so happy.

"It is now time for us to select our Prom King and Queen."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that, as usual whenever there was a dance with the best couple being voted it would go to the Populars. In this case Cato and Glimmer, However I was in for a surprise.

"Our Prom King and Queen have been chosen. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen."

I gasped in surprise as Peeta smiled and kissed me. After being crowned we danced together while the others watched. As soon as the song finished and everyone started dancing again I walked with Peeta back to where the others were.

"Congratulations you guys." Madge said cheerfully, Johanna was smirking, "Check it out, looks like trouble in paradise has just boiled over."

I turned and saw that Cato and Glimmer were arguing, I had turned just in time to see them storm off in opposite directions, I knew then that they had split up.

Much later I was sitting with Peeta in the pavilion outside the building. I was smiling happily, resting my head on his shoulder while he played with my hair.

"Katniss," He said suddenly, "Did you hear that?"

I strained my ears and listened, it sounded like voices, one of them was definitely Cato's. I nodded to Peeta and we crept closer to the sound and listened as he spoke.

"…We don't end up winning and she acts like it's my fault." He was saying, obviously talking about Glimmer, "I try to calm her down but she doesn't listen and then starts ranting, then makes accusations."

"About her suspicions about us?" The other person replied, revealing themselves to be Clove, Cato continued, "Yeah, she starts making fun of your underwear choices again, I tell her to just stop it and that I'm done with all her nonsense and well, that's us, split up."

Clove nodded, "I know, it's hard to understand, I've been getting teased all day, because I'm here all by myself."

Cato smiled, "Not anymore." Before leaning in and surprising her with a kiss.

When he pulled back she looked shocked, "But, Cato…How, we can't…I…"

"It's alright, to be honest, Glimmer and I haven't been on good terms in ages, and unlike her, I found that you had more attractive qualities than just physical beauty."

After a moments shock Clove smiled widely and they kissed again before going inside to dance.

"So, looks like they're together now." Peeta commented, I nodded, "Yeah, good for them, it's over now, we've taken the Populars down, only Glimmer believes in that crap anymore and she's all alone now."

We also returned to the hall to dance some more, overjoyed that finally, we could be happy together without any distractions, now things were finally normal, no better than normal, perfect.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Secret Meeting

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 26 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**JuskaLeo: Thanks, glad you liked you.  
MaidenAlice: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I think it's better if it's sweet to be honest.  
Smiles1998: Yeah well, you mention Cinna and dresses then it should be pretty obvious, the election results will be announced next chapter.  
candyapple5399: Thanks, Glimmer is now alone, clinging to stubborn and outdated ideals.  
Peetabread 3: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, she is gonna be very unhappy I'll tell you that.  
runner97: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, cool.  
Lillie: Thanks.  
Cato Lover 101: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Guest: Yup, they are.  
gabby: You posted twice, I'll clear it up now, I upload one chapter a day if I can manage it, if not then I don't upload, glad you are enjoying it.  
****Cato4ever: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
Hungergamesfan015: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, ti wasn't part of the plan but it's made their plan work better than they imagined.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Secret Meeting**

PEETA POV

Following Winter Prom everything changed, With Cato and Clove now dating and having finally realized the foolishness of the whole popularity issue Glimmer was the only one left clinging to those ideal. This led everyone in school to respond to her insults with reminders of either her breast implants, or the fact she had been dumped by her boyfriend. None of the others were teased for their secrets anymore, most likely because the school considered them old news. That suited them fine as they would wit together talking happily like a normal group.

"It's sad if you think about it." Katniss said, I looked at her confused, "Glimmer's still so deluded and she's all alone because of it." I shrugged, "I guess you're right, but…"

I hesitated but Katniss knew what I was about to say anyway.

"She brought it on herself, now she's living with the consequences." Katniss finished for me, "She'll come round…eventually."

I sighed and nodded as we continued to walk through the woods, coming back from Katniss' favourite spot. We had been spending time together there, enjoying each other's company, not really talking; we didn't need words to communicate. Our relationship had gotten to the stage where we knew what the other wanted to say, even if they had difficulty saying it out loud.

As we were walking however I heard something, it sounded like hushed voices.

"Katniss, do you hear that?" I whispered, she stopped and we both listened.

"Yeah, someone's here, let's go take a look." She whispered back, I nodded and we began to sneak towards the direction of the voices.

When we got close enough we froze, it was one of the Presidential Candidates, Alma Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee, one of Snow's aides.

"What are they doing here?" Katniss breathed, "Whatever it is it can't be good. Peeta, you still have that camera for the school project?"

I nodded and Katniss directed me to use it, to film and record everything that was going on. This was definitely suspicious so I readily agreed and began filming, we were close enough to hear and see but not be seen.

"So, it's all organized then?" Coin asked, Plutarch nodded, "Yes ma'am, the votes will fixed, just like you asked, we may need to remove Seneca though, he is becoming suspicious."

Coin nodded, "Then do so, just, don't get yourself involved okay."

Plutarch nodded and held out his hand as Coin handed over a substantial amount of money, a payoff.

"Soon I will win this election," Coin remarked with a dark smile, "And Panem will enter a glorious new age."

I couldn't believe what we were hearing, Plutarch was working with Coin, they were going to fix the election results. I recalled overhearing from people that Snow and Paylor both agreed on one point. If Coin became President Panem would become a dark and dangerous place to live, and we had all the proof of what had happened, on film.

We waited until they left and hurried back to District 12.

"What were they doing here?" I wondered aloud, Katniss shrugged before thinking for a minute, "District 13 has finally been refurbished, Coin was coming to see how things looked. She must've arranged that meeting before she left. Thought nobody would over hear her."

I nodded, we both knew what we had to do, the only problem was doing it.

"How are we gonna get this video to President Snow," Katniss exclaimed, "We can't just walk right up and demand to see him."

I racked my brains trying to come up with an answer when suddenly we hear a voice.

"You need to talk to President Snow, why?" It was Haymitch, we quickly explained as best as we could and to our surprise he grinned, "Well you're in luck, I happen to have a few friends in high places. Let's go, I'll get you in to see him."

"Are you sure about that?" Katniss asked warily, Haymitch nodded, "Of course, now c'mon."

We didn't have anything to lose so we quickly followed Haymitch and we were soon on our way to the Capitol.

When we arrived we hurried up to the Presidential Palace where we were stopped at the gates.

"I'm sorry, but members of the public cannot enter." One of the guards said, I shook my head, "Please, this is urgent."

Before he could reply Seneca Crane appeared.

"It's alright, you can let them in, we've been expecting them."

The guards were surprised but not as surprised as us. Haymitch smirked and greeted Seneca like an old friend, confirming our suspicions before we were hurried up to Snow's office. President Snow was sitting at his desk, his hawk like eyes were watching us carefully.

"I understand you have some…important information." He said cautiously, his suspicion obvious. Katniss nodded and I stepped forwards, "Yes sir, we found out that Alma Coin has bribed Plutarch Heavensbee to fix the election results so that she would win."

Snow's eyes widened at this.

"That is a dangerous accusation boy, I hope you are aware that…"

"We have evidence," Katniss stated, "we saw it happen and we got it on video."

I handed the video camera over and Snow watched the video on it. His expression changed from shock to anger quickly and soon he picked up the phone and made a few calls. We stood to the side with Haymitch as Alma Coin and Plutarch walked in.

I stood with Katniss, clutching her hand which I noticed was slippery with sweat. We shared a look as Snow began talking to Plutarch and Coin.

"I have reason to believe you have been plotting against me and have been trying to disrupt the election." Before they could interrupt he confronted them with the video evidence and immediately sentenced them to arrest.

"How can this be," Coin exclaimed, "You won't get away with this, my people…"

"District 13 has been restored, the people have returned and by their request, I am giving them a new leader, the two of you shall spend the rest of your days in jail."

With that they were dragged out before they could protest. Haymitch leaned closer to us and whispered.

"We should go, Snow's got a lot of calls to make and the election's gonna get even more intense now there are only two candidates."

We agreed and hurried out, both relieved that Snow had believed us enough to see our evidence. Not only that but, according to Seneca, we had done Panem a great service and that he would not forget about it. He stated that after the election was over, regardless of who won, he would ensure that we would be rewarded. I smiled at Katniss; we both knew what reward we would seek. We would ask for Katniss to get treatment at the Capitol hospital and finally heal her scars. We just needed to wait for the end of the election.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Election Results

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 27 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smile1998: Yeah she is evil, well, here they are.  
Cato Lover 101: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, one chapter a day my friend. The two chapters a day is whenever I have time which I don't just now.  
candyapple5399: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Cato4ever: Thanks, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Election Results**

KATNISS POV

Following the revelation that Coin and Plutarch had been arrested for trying to fix the election results, people hurried to make their votes for the last two candidates. The people of District 13 settled back in their homes under a new leader and were content. They had found Coin's rule oppressive and had long desired to replace her with someone else. Anyway, soon we would hear the results of the election, unlike the others who were at home watching, due to our help we were permitted to watch the result at the Capitol. Seneca stood next to us, he then spoke quietly.

"Like I said, you are free to have whatever gift you desire after the results are read on, regardless of who wins." He explained, "Due to the amount of expenditure for the campaigns money might be an issue but I'm sure we can work out a way around it."

I nodded, I was still excited about the prospect, while Peeta wasn't repulsed or disgusted by them I knew that, like me, he would be happy to se my scars gone. As we sat and watched Caesar Flickerman stood up and prepared to announce the election results.

Caesar smiled widely and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time for the results of Presidential Election to be announced."

As always his over the top manner and excitable voice riled the crowd up instantly and they were cheering and yelling before he had even announced the results.

"As I'm sure you are all aware now." He continued, "One of the candidates, Alma Coin of District 13 and a Presidential aide, Plutarch Heavensbee, have been arrested after attempting to rig the results." He paused to allow this information to sink in before quickly reassuring, "Worry not, they were caught before they could do anything and now we have the true results in."

He gestured to both Snow and Paylor who were sat on chairs behind him at the podium.

"Our remaining candidates now await the results." He explained, "I have with me our current President, Coriolanus Snow, resident of the Capitol and our second candidate, Cassandra Paylor from District 8."

The crowd cheered and applauded in equal measure for both candidates, so there was no way to tell who the favourite was until the results were read out.

"Now, I shall read the results and we shall see who has become the President of Panem!" Caesar called out into the microphone, "So, will President Snow come back for another term, or will we have a new President?"

The crowd was going crazy and Caser opened the envelope in front of him and prepared to read out the results.

Everything went quiet as I knew all of Panem was watching. Peeta and I tensed as we held each others hand. I could tell Seneca was holding his breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Caser announced, "Having won by a majority vote…The new President of Panem is….CASSANDRA PAYLOR!"

There were loud cheers and applause. Snow sank back in his seat and exhaled heavily before giving Paylor a gracious smile and shaking her hand.

'_At least he was noble in defeat.' _I thought to myself, _'I can't imagine how Coin would have reacted if Paylor won while she was still in the election.'_

Paylor stood up and began making a speech about how she planned to change Panem for the better. I however was more interested in another matter.

"So, in return for aiding us, what can we do for you?" Seneca asked. I smiled and told him, "It was quite some time ago, but I was attacked, I got these scars and other injuries. I was treated at the hospital but my family couldn't afford the payments so, my injuries were only half treated, they healed on their own, except the scars. I want to have them completely healed."

Seneca nodded, "I see, well like I said, money can be problem just now but, we'll find a way around it."

"Wait, maybe I can help."

I turned and was surprised to see Clove coming towards me.

I noticed that Clove seemed strangely nervous, Cato was standing not to far away and was watching cautiously. I glanced over at Peeta; he was just as surprised as I was. Clove shifted her feet slightly; it was unusual seeing this side of her, instead of the tough girl who took no crap from anyone.

"Katniss," She began, her voice shook and it was clear she was…afraid of something. "Listen I…I'm so sorry for what I did to you…If there's anyway I can make it up, please, tell me…"

I smiled, "Relax, it's fine, I'm going to get the scars treated, they'll be gone, it'll be like it never happened." Clove smiled, "Thank you, wait, I heard about the money problem, I can pay for the treatment."

I blinked, surprised at this, "Are you sure?" Clove nodded, "It's no trouble."

"Thanks Clove, really, thank you."

I smiled; glad to see that Clove had finally truly given up the whole popularity nonsense and so, with her and Peeta I went with Seneca to finally rid myself of my scars.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. New Life

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 28 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Cato4ever: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah I always intended for Clove to be the first to openly admit her actions were wrong.  
Hungergamesfan015: Nope, she's just finally truly feeling regret for all her actions and is desperate to make amends.  
Cato Lover 101: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here is the next chapter.  
Smiles1998: They journey up to the Capitol to see Katniss so Clove could make her offer, yup, Panem now has a bright future ahead of it, for everyone.  
candyapple5399: Well, now you can find out, enjoy :)  
Guest: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
Peetabread 3: Yeah, well, tension is always good :)  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, that's alright, yeah, she wanted to make amends for her actions and she got the chance. Here's the next chapter :)  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Yup, not just her, all the Populars except Glimmer are a lot nicer now they have learned their lesson.  
Guest: Thanks, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 28: New Life**

PEETA POV

It was June, the summer was finally here and we had just finished our final exams of the year. Annie and Finnick had just invited us to District 4 to join them at the beach. Several of us had already gone, so it would only be me, Katniss, Gale, Prim and Rory who would be heading down by the next train, everybody else was already there. I quickly got dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a white T-shirt with a black skeletal dragon design on it along with white socks and black high-tops. Finally I put a green snap back cap on my head and, after saying bye to my parents and brothers I headed off to the train station. I arrived quickly, Gale and Rory were already there waiting. Gale was dressed in a pair of black swim trunks and a dark blue tank-top, Rory was in red swim trunks with a green tank-top; both brothers wore black sandals.

"Hey, there you are." Gale greeted me as I arrived, I smiled, "Hey guys, so we're just waiting on Katniss and Prim, right?"

Rory nodded and then pointed behind, "Not anymore, here they come."

I turned around and froze. Prim reached us first, dressed in a soft blue T-shirt, red Capri pants and rainbow toms. I was however staring at Katniss as she walked towards me casually, a small smile on her face. Her scars were gone and she never looked happier, what made me stare however was the amount of skin she was showing. Her outfit consisted of a pair of Hollister shorts, a navy blue T-shirt and Journey high-tops. I swallowed and cleared my throat before smiling and kissing her as she stepped up to me.

"You look great." I said truthfully, she blushed and smiled, "Thanks, you look great too."

"Hey lovebirds, c'mon, we don't wanna be late." Gale called as Rory and Prim giggled and made kissing noises.

Rolling my eyes I took Katniss' hand and we all boarded that train which began to head for District 4.

We arrive in good time and soon found our way to the beach.

"Hey guys, over here!"

We followed the voice and found the others. They were all sitting, smiling and talking to each other. Finnick was the one who had called us over, he was standing with his arm around Annie who was now in her final month of pregnancy and was expecting any day now. Finnick was clad in green swim trunks while Annie wore a strapless dark green towel dress and dark green sandals. We looked around at the others who were sitting, chatting away. Johanna, Madge and Dylan were nearest us, all dressed for the beach. Johanna was in a hot pink cheetah print bikini with grey zebra print biking shorts over it. Madge worse a purple tie-dye string bikini, blue shorts and flip flops, Dylan was dressed in a grey tank-top and blue swim trunks. Thresh Cassidy and Rue were standing talking to two other people, but they were blocking our view of them. Thresh was dressed in red swim trunks and a black T-shirt, Cassidy in a yellow sundress decorated with grey polka dots and sandals and Rue in a pink sequin bikini silver shorts and flip flops.

"It's great, now that everyone's here; we can all have a blast." Finnick stated, I shrugged, "Well, most of us," I stated, "I can't go swimming because of my leg, remember."

Finnick laughed and nodded sympathetically. I glanced over and froze when I finally saw who Thresh, Cassidy and Rue had been talking to. It was Clove and Cato, but then I remembered that, ever since the election and Clove paying for Katniss' treatment, they had befriended us and were now part of the group. Marvel, Sal and Lympha were still uncertain but no longer caused trouble. Cato smiled and nodded to me, I smiled back. He was dressed in camouflage swim trunks and a dark brown tank-top while Clove looked slightly self-conscious in a dark purple bikini and blood red flip flops. After the whole group gathered together to discuss what we could do, I sat down with Katniss, Prim and Annie, the only other ones who didn't plan on joining in the activity that had been suggested. The others removed their extra clothing and, in their swimsuits headed down to the sea for a swimming race.

KATNISS POV

It was great to see everybody having fun, even though we weren't joining in, Prim, Annie, Peeta and I were having a great time talking and enjoying the sun. As time passed and the others either joined us to talk or did other activities I decided to ask a question that had been bothering me.

"Annie, I was wondering…why didn't you want to get an ultrasound?" I asked, Annie smiled, "I just…I wanted it to be a surprise, for when the baby is born, make it feel more…special, does that make sense?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course, you're right it does more special that way."

Annie nodded and then jumped and winced.

"Katniss, could you get Finnick," She suddenly stated quickly, I looked at her, confused and worried until she quickly clarified, "My water just broke, I'm going into labour."

I quickly realized and hurried to get Finnick and the others. Finnick quickly got Annie to the car and the rest of us quickly dried off and pulled on more appropriate clothing as we quickly followed them to the hospital.

When we arrived we were directed to a waiting room outside the room where Annie was going through her contractions, Finnick was inside and we could hear him gently coaching her through the pain. I rested my head on Finnick's shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"Well, this was unexpected, from fun time at the beach, to the hospital for one of the most important moments of Annie and Finnick's lives." He commented, I smiled and nodded, "Got that, never saw this coming."

Hours passed by as we waited anxiously for news, we called home to inform our parents what was happening and that we didn't know when we would be back. Annie and Finnick's parents soon arrived and we continued to wait. Finally after ten hours Annie was taken through to the delivery room.

"This is it," I commented, "Final stretch."

Peeta nodded and we continued to wait until finally the midwife stepped out.

"You can come in and see them now, two at a time please."

Peeta and I walked in first. Annie was sitting upright holding a blanket wrapped bundle, Finnick sat next to the smiling proudly as their parents stood nearby, also smiling proudly.

"Hey guys, it's a boy," Annie told us, smiling as we got closer. "Allow to introduce you to Kai Odair."

We smiled as we saw him and congratulated them; he was the image of his father although he had his mother's hair colour.

Finally, after talking for a bit we stepped out and allowed the next two to go in.

"I've never seen them look so happy." I said as Peeta kissed my forehead, "Yeah…Katniss, have you ever…thought about…"

"Stop right there Peeta," I said quickly, blushing furiously, "I know what you're gonna say, I'll clear it up now. I made a promise to my dad and I intend to keep it."

Peeta smirked, "Oh really, and what promise is that?" I sighed and told him, "No kids before marriage."

Peeta tried and failed not laugh but stopped when I shot him a look.

"Okay then, no worries, I was just wondering anyway." He replied, I nodded, "Fine."

All the same, what Peeta didn't know was that I wouldn't mind being a mother, especially to his children. He never knew that I secretly hoped he would propose to me, well, maybe no that I had dropped a hint he would act upon it, then again maybe not, I would have to wait and see.

* * *

End of chapter, Annie's baby is now born, a baby boy:) Hope you liked the little dialogue between Katniss and Peeta at the end. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. A Happy Future

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 29 of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Cato Lover 101: Sorry, I decided right from the start it would only be in Katniss or Peeta's POV. Glad you are enjoying it.  
CatoHazTheSwagger: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
TeachMeHowToJenniderp: Yeah, it was the first name that popped into my head.  
sakuraXnatsume: Yeah, that's what I thought, after all, in the novel Katniss mentions that it was Peeta who convinced her to finally have kids :)  
Smiles1998: Yup, here's the next chapter.  
candyapple5399: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, dramatic moments are something that I always enjoy typing.  
VikkiTayler: Yup, thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well, here's the next chapter.  
Nightlocksvictim: Thanks, first name I came up with :)  
Katniss901: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
Cato4ever: It's only ever Katniss or Peeta's POV and it is clearly stated in all caps whose POV it is. Glad you are enjoying it.  
Hungergamesfan015: It's not over yet, there's still more chapters to come.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Happy Future**

KATNISS POV

I smiled as I woke up, it was officially the end of Junior year and, ever since Paylor became President, things were improving, especially for the poorer Districts. In light of the approaching exam results Paylor had decided, as another way of showing gratitude for Peeta and me exposing Coin and Plutarch, to allow us to hold our end of the year party at the Presidential Palace. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, sure enough mom, dad and Prim were all sitting smiling as I spotted the envelope on the table. I hurried over and picked it up, I opened it and smiled. While I wasn't the smartest or top of every class I had done god enough to pass everything.

"Well?" My mother asked. I smiled at them, "Passed everything."

They all hugged me and congratulated me. I thanked them and then noticed the clock.

"Yikes, I better get going," I exclaimed, "The party starts soon." They all nodded and dad called out to me as I began to leave, "You behave now, or Peeta's gonna have a lot to answer for."

I laughed at that said goodbye before headed out of the door and rushing to the station. Peeta, Gale, Madge and Dylan were already waiting there. As they all smiled I rushed over to Peeta and we both kissed. I lost track of time as I lost myself in the kiss and only stopped when Madge cleared her throat.

"Sorry." I laughed breathlessly; Peeta was also breathless, "Don't be." He replied.

"Well, we better get going." Madge commented. We all boarded the train and soon we were on our way to the Capitol and the Presidential Palace.

We arrived in good time and hurried to the Palace. When we arrived we found Seneca waiting for us.

"This way please everyone, President Paylor and set aside one of the large ballrooms for you." He explained as he led us through the door and down a series of corridors.

He finally stopped at a large set of double doors and opened them to reveal a huge ballroom, decorated and fully stocked for what looked to be a long and thoroughly enjoyable party.

"Have fun, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." Seneca said as he stepped out of the room.

The party began immediately, while a lot more open and cheerful I still didn't like the large crowds associated with parties. Peeta understood that and so we took a seat at one of the tables. Madge and Dylan joined us at first while Gale, Johanna, Thresh and Cassidy all immediately joined most of the others on the dance floor. I smiled wider than ever as Peeta put his arm around me. I looked around and spotted some of the other couples. Slowly but surely, the rest of the Populars, not just Cato and Clove, joined our group as the awkwardness faded. I watched as Sal and Lympha danced and then spotted Marvel and Ruby sneaking off together. Cato and Clove were also out dancing, both looking extremely happy.

As we sat another song came on and Madge and Dylan also got up to dance. About halfway through the song Peeta's grip on my shoulder tightened slightly.

"Heads up, Glimmer's coming." He whispered, I looked up and sure enough there she was, accompanied by a young man obviously from District 1.

Glimmer stopped in front of me and I noticed that, like Clove had been, she seemed nervous.

"Katniss," She began hesitantly, I nodded to show I was listening, "Look I…I know caused you all a lot of trouble…I-I see now that it was a mistake."

I nodded again, looks like finally the lesson had sunk in to Glimmer and like the others she realized how wrong her actions were.

"I'm so sorry, really, I am." She said quietly, "I…I don't expect you to forgive me I just…"

"Relax," I told her, "It's fine, to be honest, I've put it all behind me." Glimmer looked at me, amazed, "Really, thank God, well I guess I better get going then."

With that she took the young man's hand and after introducing us to him, turned to leave.

"So, that's Onyx, her new boyfriend." Peeta commented, "Well, looks like we've finally dealt with all of them. They've all finally learned their lesson."

I kissed Peeta softly, he was right; I knew now that next year, there would be no problems from them.

"I think Senior year is going to be very interesting now." I remarked, Peeta smiled and nodded.

Much later in the night, Peeta and I had danced to a few songs, mostly slow songs that allowed us to hold each other. We were sitting at the side again, this time taking a break when I noticed that Peeta seemed to be lost in thought.

"Peeta, is something wrong?" I asked, worried, he turned to me, "Katniss, I've been thinking for sometime and well…I have something to ask you."

'_Oh my God, is he gonna ask what I think he's gonna ask me.'_ I thought frantically. _'Can this really be happening, please let this be real.'_

Sure enough Peeta smiled and knelt down in front of me and presented me with the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me."

I fought to keep back the tears as I smiled, I was aware that everybody was watching us. Finally I choked out my answer.

"Yes."

Everyone applauded as Peeta put the ring on my finger. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, in case you are wondering about the ages since I mentioned them being in Junior year, they were 16 at the start but midway through the school year they turned 17. Anyway, read and review please.


	30. Epilogue

**Hunger Games: Love Trials**

Chapter 30, the final chapter of my Hunger Games AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Hungergamesfan015: Here's the final chapter, sorry but no all that stuff won't work out.  
beachlover0805: Yup, read on to see the end.  
Katniss901: Here's the last chapter, enjoy.  
jess obsessed 04: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
HGFan1213: Yup he did, no, this is the last chapter.  
Cato4ever: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Smiles1998: Thanks and yes, here it is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Epilogue**

PEETA POV

Nine years had passed; Katniss and I were now twenty-six. We had agreed that, while engaged we would go through senior year and at least a year or two of college before actually getting married. However seven years ago something happened which caused us to put the wedding on hold, but also drew us closer together. Katniss became pregnant and later gave birth to a baby girl who we named Sara. A year after Sara was born our wedding went ahead as planned and we were soon a very happy family that, four years ago, grew in size as Katniss was pregnant again. This time she gave birth to a boy who we named Marcus. Katniss was worried that Sara would be jealous of the attention we gave Marcus due to his needs as a baby, but I told her not to worry. I was proven right as Sara absolutely adored her little brother and probably spent more time with him than Katniss and me put together. We were sitting on a park bench watching our kids play together happily. Sara had inherited my hair colour and facial features but had her mother's eyes. Marcus was the reverse with Katniss black hair but my blue eyes. A quiet family outing, made better by the fact that after so long, all Katniss shame and fear from her past attack were completely gone. It was as if she was transformed.

"Can't believe it's been so long." Katniss said gently as she smiled over towards the kids. I nodded, "Yeah, time flies. Look at us now huh, compared to how we first met."

Katniss laughed, "Yeah, we've come so far, now we're a happy family, this is the best thing that ever happened to me. Two amazing kids and the perfect husband."

She kissed me as she said the last part and I smiled.

"Likewise for me," I replied, "Two amazing kids and the perfect wife."

We both sat back in the bench and continued to watch Sara and Marcus play. To think that nine years ago I would be putting on the Capitol High uniform for the first time and boarding the train to go there, unaware that I would soon meet the one person who would change my life forever. Sometimes I felt like I was living a dream but one thing always reminded me that I wasn't and I was grateful for it; Katniss love for me was real and always would be.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
